Not a Jest
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: Merlin has developed a cough and falls ill.  When he and Arthur are kidnapped, the prince is hurt and imprisoned while Merlin is fading.  A little magic might not even be able to save them.
1. Chapter 1

**Not a Jest**

_Merlin has developed a cough and falls ill. When he and Arthur are kidnapped, the prince is hurt and imprisoned while Merlin is fading. A little magic might not even be able to save them._

By Emiliana Keladry

**Setting: ** Set somewhere before season 3 because I have no seen it yet. I've only seen up through season 2, so the only spoilers would be for that season and previous.

**Pairings:** NOT slash, Arthur/Merlin friendship, some mentions of Arthur/Gwen

**Author's note:** This is my first Merlin fanfic. I fell in love with the series and I really enjoy the characters. I hope that I can portray them correctly and that you enjoy my story. Please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Merlin belongs to BBC and I make no money from it. I only wish to see Arthur wearing his shirt a bit less. :)

* * *

><p>Merlin rolled over in his bed, trying to untangle his blankets from his legs as the thunder rumbled in the distance. A storm was blowing in and it appeared to be a bad one. Gaius was asleep in the other room, snoring softly. Merlin couldn't sleep. He sat up and softly commanded the candle to light. He took a deep breath before standing up and moving across the room to his hiding place and pulling out his book of spells. His room was incredibly cold. The young man crawled back into bed, shivering slightly. Lightening lit up the sky and Merlin listened to the sound of the rain pouring down on the stones and against the thin window pane. He felt a tickle in his throat and he coughed twice to clear it. The young warlock opened his book and began to read by the dim light. A soft knock on the door interrupted him.<p>

"Merlin," Gaius spoke.

"I'm awake. You can come in Gaius."

The door opened and the King's physician slowly entered. Thunder clapped loudly, startling both of them and causing Merlin to jump a little.

"It's dreadfully hard to sleep with all of this noise. I brought you another blanket. I thought you might be cold," Gaius offered.

Merlin gratefully thanked him as Gaius wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He motioned for Merlin to follow him into the main room and sit down by the fireplace to warm up. Merlin coughed as he rubbed his hands together.

"Are you feeling alright, Merlin?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he said.

"I don't like the sound of you coughing."

"My throat is just a little dry."

Gaius nodded. "This really is a bad storm; the worst that we've had in a long time. I doubt that many will get rest tonight."

"I hope this doesn't mean that Arthur won't sleep. I'd hate to put up with a grumpy prince in the morning, not that he normally wakes up in a good mood anyway. Any chance I can sing him a magical lullaby?"

Gaius frowned, taking the kettle out of the fire and pouring some of the hot water into a mug. He added the tea bag and handed one to Merlin. Merlin thanked him, taking a small sip of the water and tasting the sweet honey that would ease the irritation in his throat. Gaius was always taking care of him. The storm continued to rage on as Merlin sat in the chair, dozing slightly. He didn't really notice as Gaius helped him up from the chair and into his bed beside the fire. He took the chair instead. The boy needed rest if he was going to serve a bad-tempered Arthur in the morning.

Morning came too quickly and the storm hadn't ended. The rain kept pouring down as Merlin dressed in his normal blue shirt. He glanced out the window as he pulled on his jacket. Gaius prepared his breakfast of bread and some fresh berry jam. Merlin rubbed his throat as he coughed into his hand.

"That cough sounds a little worse this morning, Merlin."

"Its fine," he lied.

"Is your throat sore too? You can't lie to a physician."

"Yes, it's a little sore, but it's nothing. Probably just something I've picked up from the bad weather."

"Alright, but if it gets any worse I expect you to come to me at once."

Merlin finished his toast. "I will, I promise. I better get going. Arthur hates when I'm late and he's up before me."

Gaius nodded, watching as the young man ran out of the door. Merlin stepped out into the rain, covering his head as he ran towards the main entrance and up towards Arthur's room. He almost slipped on the stairs from the rain water dripping off of him. He opened the door to the prince's chambers to find that Arthur already awake and sitting up in his bed, rubbing his forehead. Merlin tried to sneak in, but didn't succeed.

"You look rested," he grumbled.

"Did the storm keep you awake?" Merlin asked, pulling out a clean shirt and pants for the crown prince.

"Yes Merlin. I don't know how anyone could have slept well last night."

"I slept fine."

"Of course you did."

Arthur threw back his blanket and stood up. He stepped behind the dressing screen and waited for Merlin to hand him his clothing. The room was cold and he shivered, crossing his arms over his chiseled bare chest and waited. Nothing happened. It was quiet in the room and he couldn't hear Merlin. Arthur groaned.

"Merlin, I need my clothes."

Silence.

"Merlin, my clothes! Honestly, you are so lazy," he complained.

"Just a minute."

Something sounded strange about the way that his servant had spoken. The prince stepped out from behind the screen and saw Merlin bending over, covering his mouth to suppress his coughing. He gasped. Merlin put out a hand to keep him back as he took a deep breath and got control of himself.

"Don't ask. I'm fine," the young man stated. "I think I swallowed wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Then can I have my clothes now?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, of course."

Merlin motioned for him to go back behind the screen and he handed the prince his clothes, helping him put on the undershirt to keep him warm. Arthur felt Merlin's warm hand brush his shoulder. It was too warm. The kid had a fever and he still came to work. Arthur rolled his eyes and finished getting dressed. He pulled on his belt and emerged. The prince sat down at his table as Merlin went to fetch his breakfast. Everything was a little fuzzy. Gwen said good morning to him in the kitchen as she helped one of the servant girls clean up some fresh strawberries to eat. She put a few on Arthur's plate, asking Merlin if the prince had slept well.

"Nope, he's a bit crabby. This rain better go away soon."

"I agree," Gwen chuckled, looking him over. "You look a little pale this morning."

"Oh, I'm fine. It must be the lack of sunshine lately."

"Your face is a little sweaty too."

"Gwen, I'm fine."

She frowned. "I don't believe you."

Merlin picked up the plate without speaking again and headed back to the prince's room. Arthur didn't say anything. Merlin went straight to work, gathering up the dirty laundry and heading down to wash it. He had a long day ahead of him. The storm and the cold air didn't help at all. All of the dirt had turned to thick mud and the cobblestones were extremely slippery from the puddles of standing water. Merlin finished with the laundry, polishing Arthur's armor, boots, and changing his bedding. All the meanwhile, his throat continued to feel sore and coughs burst from his chest as he gasped. Merlin knew that he should go see Gaius, but the court physician was tending a knight that had fallen in the water in the courtyard and had a head injury. His cough wasn't that important.

"Did you get everything done?" Arthur asked.

Merlin placed his supper in front of the crown prince and backed away. "Yep, I just finished."

The prince nodded, taking a bite of his food before studying his servant. The young man was soaked; his hair was dripping water into his face. Although Arthur suspected that some of the liquid was sweat. He frowned.

"Merlin, you look terrible."

Lightening flashed outside the window, causing both men to glance over in that direction.

"I hope this storm ends soon so you can get some better sleep tonight," Merlin said, changing the subject.

"I doubt it will."

The rain began to come down even harder, making it impossible to see anything outside the window. Merlin felt the persistent tickle in his throat and began to cough again, grabbing the edge of the table to steady himself.

"Merlin?" he inquired.

The young man couldn't answer as the coughs erupted from his chest. He tried to cover his mouth and face away from Arthur, but almost stumbled. Arthur grabbed his cup of water and moved Merlin's hand, gently coaxing a little of the liquid into his mouth. His servant was hot to the touch. His fever had risen. Merlin clutched the table as he struggled to take a few deep breaths.

"I'm fetching Gaius," Arthur declared.

"No," Merlin whispered.

"Merlin, you are obviously quite ill."

"He's… not in his chambers. One of the knights fell earlier and he has… a severe head injury. Gaius is tending to him. It's more important."

"But you –"

Merlin swayed a little, letting go of the table. His eyes blinked slowly as he tried to stop the room from spinning. This was not a good day for him. "I'm not feeling too well," he said before his knees gave out.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed.

Moving quickly, he caught his servant in his arms and lifted him before he hit his head on the floor and injured himself further. Arthur didn't think twice as he lifted Merlin onto his bed. He had to figure out what to do without interrupting Gaius. The prince had never taken care of anyone before, let alone a sick person. He barely tended himself most days. Merlin did all of the work. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder, feeling the wet clothing. That couldn't be helping him.

"Come on, please wake up. I don't want to undress you," Arthur mumbled.

Merlin didn't wake. His chest rose and fell in an even rhythm, the only sign that he was still breathing despite the harsh sounds coming from his chest. He pulled off Merlin's jacket, hoping that would wake him, but it didn't. Arthur groaned as he lifted up the young man's shirt and slowly started to pull it off. With this cold weather, he really should have been wearing an undershirt to keep him warm, but Merlin wasn't. It was surprising to Arthur. He gently pulled Merlin's arm out of his sleeve, seeing the faint outline of his servant's ribs. The young man needed to eat more, but Gaius probably couldn't afford to feed him much more. It was well known that the court physician spent his money on herbs to make tonics and medicines for others, barely keeping enough for himself. Arthur pulled out Merlin's left arm and saw something that made him stop.

"What?" he hissed.

Inked in red on Merlin's forearm was a strange twisting symbol. Arthur had treated a wound on his arm once and never seen this before. The skin was red around the edges and a little swollen. It was fresh. But there was something unnatural about it. Merlin stirred slightly, coughing and gasping a little. His blue eyes opened for a second before closing again. Arthur tried to wake him, but with no avail. He returned to his task of tending to his servant. The prince removed Merlin's pants and quickly dressed him a clean, dry pair of his, along with a warm shirt.

_Now what?_

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it! Please review!<em>

_Emma_**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for your wonderful response to the first chapter! I am greatly honored that you like my story so much. I do hope that you enjoy this next chapter. :) Thanks again!_

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Merlin and I make no profits on this. If I did own this, Arthur would have his shirt off more often. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Arthur dabbed a wet rag on Merlin's forehead, waiting for Gaius to arrive. The older man had finished tending the knight and promised to come along in a few minutes. Merlin hadn't regained consciousness in the last hour. There was a soft knock on the door and Gaius entered, carrying his medical bag.

"How is he?"

"I'm not sure. His breathing is a little shallow," Arthur reported.

Arthur stepped back from the bed, letting Gaius examine his servant. He placed a hand on Merlin's forehead and put an ear to his chest, listening to the rattling sounds in his lungs. The physician frowned. He shook his head and tried to wake Merlin up. Gaius pulled the stopper on a small bottle and ran it under his ward's nose. Merlin slowly opened his eyes. He quickly tried to sit up, realizing that he was lying on the prince's bed, but Gaius gently pushed him back down.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"You fainted," Arthur reported. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better."

Merlin tried to push himself up again and Arthur came in close to assist him, frowning when he wavered a little bit.

"We should get him back to my chambers. If you would," Gaius said.

"Of course. Come on, Merlin. No more lying around on the job."

He nodded, looking down and noticing that he wasn't wearing his clothes, but he recognized the fabric. The clothing belonged to Arthur. Merlin blushed, looking away from his friend as he helped him up from the bed. "Did you dress me in your clothes?" he inquired.

"Yes, I couldn't leave you in those wet clothes. But if you ever mention it to anyone –"

"I won't say a word," Merlin interrupted.

He coughed into his sleeve as Arthur helped him to his feet and put his arm over his shoulder. They walked slowly down the hallway, luckily not running into anyone. Gaius followed close behind. Upon entering their chambers, he motioned for Arthur to help Merlin onto the bed by the fireplace. Merlin shivered in the cold air of the room and Arthur quickly went to fetch a blanket from Merlin's bed. He thanked him, covering himself up as he went into another round of coughing.

"I told you that I didn't like the sound of your cough," Gaius commented, searching through his jars and returning with a small one full of a wax-like substance.

"I know," Merlin mumbled. "I should have told you."

"You should have told me too," Arthur added. "I can't have you working with that cough. The others will think that I'm heartless, won't even let my servant have a sick day."

Merlin nodded as Gaius rubbed the waxy substance on his chest. It had a strange minty smell, but it actually helped him breathe a little better.

"Have you always had that red ink on your arm?" the prince suddenly remembered.

"What?"

Arthur took Merlin's arm and rolled up his sleeve until the strange mark was visible. The swelling appeared to have increased a little, making it a little difficult to roll up the sleeve. Merlin frowned, touching it. Pain seared across it when his fingers brushed the red mark. He hissed in pain, looking away from the others.

"No, that was not there this morning when I got dressed."

"What could it mean, Gaius?" Arthur inquired.

"I'm not sure. It must be magical. I've never seen this type of mark inked onto skin before without the person being aware. I have a cream that should stop the swelling and numb the tenderness."

There was a knock on the door and a servant poked his head in the doorway. "Gaius, the Knight is waking up and calling for you. He's in a terrible pain."

"I will be there in a moment." Gaius quickly got down the cream and gave it to Arthur. "Apply it to his arm and keep a cool rag on his forehead to control his fever. I'll be back in a little bit."

Merlin closed his eyes as he took in a shaky breath. He felt the prince rubbing a cold cream on his arm, and turned his head in the other direction. It was incredibly embarrassing. Arthur stood up and moved across the room when he finished, giving Merlin a little space. Merlin tried to breathe deeply, but found that it was difficult. He sniffed as his nose started to run. Of course, a cough and a fever weren't bad enough without a runny nose. Merlin gently pressed his hand to his nose and opened his eyes. Blood. He gently touched his nose again, pulling his hand back with more dark red blood on his fingers. He sat up quickly in a panic.

"Arthur," he said, his voice quivering.

The prince turned around and saw the blood on his servant's hand.

"Merlin!"

Arthur ran over and grabbed a rag, handing it to Merlin and motioning for him to press it to his nose.

"What happened?" the prince asked.

"I don't know. It just started," Merlin mumbled.

Gaius entered the room again, and hurried over upon seeing the blood. "What happened?"

"His nose just started bleeding," Arthur reported. "I didn't see anything happen to him."

"Alright, Merlin. Lean forward a little and pinch your nose right here. If you put your head back the blood will run into your stomach and that won't be good. You'd be throwing up blood in a little bit. It should stop in a few minutes. Relax."

Merlin did as his friend instructed waiting for the blood to stop flowing. Arthur took Gaius to the side, keeping his voice low as he spoke to him.

"What on Earth is happening to Merlin? One minute he's coughing and faints, and then another minute he is bleeding all over."

"I'm not sure, Sire. But I will find out. Merlin is in good hands. Go ahead and get some rest in your chambers. There's nothing else that you can do for him tonight. I'll send Gwen to you if anything changes."

"Thank you, Gaius," Arthur whispered.

He walked back over to Merlin and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Merlin smiled, seeing that the blood had stopped. He frowned when he saw the blood on the prince's red shirt, knowing that it was ruined.

"I'm sorry about your shirt, Arthur."

"Don't worry about it. I expect you to be better by tomorrow."

"Alright."

Arthur walked to the door, but Merlin made him stop.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Merlin. Really, don't. If you mention what happened, you'll be mucking out every stable in the kingdom."

* * *

><p>Merlin lay still on the bed as Gaius secretly flipped through his book of magic, trying to determine what the mark on Merlin's arm was. Gwen was sitting next to Merlin, pressing a damp cloth to his brow to try and lower the fever. She smiled down at him, but it wasn't a real smile.<p>

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not good…" Merlin whispered.

"I feel like we've been in this situation before, but at least this time you haven't been poisoned."

"Not that I know of."

He coughed into his hand as Gwen helped him sit up to help him breathe a little easier. She rubbed his back gently. Once he finished, she helped him lie back down. Gwen put the cloth back on his forehead and glanced over in Gaius's direction. The old man shook his head and continued to look through his book. There was a thudding knock on the door and Arthur entered the room. He slowly walked towards Merlin with his hand grasping his own shoulder. Gwen stood up and moved to the side, quite confused about the prince's behavior.

"Merlin," he mumbled, falling into the chair. "Your arm… does it burn?"

"Yes," Merlin answered, not sure of what the prince was getting at.

Arthur nodded, slowly rolling up his sleeve and revealing the same red mark, swollen and bleeding a little bit. Gaius rushed over and pressed a cloth to it to stop the bleeding. Arthur hissed in pain. Gwen went to fetch the cream that Gaius had been rubbing on Merlin's arm to numb the pain a little. She handed it to the physician and he quickly rubbed some on the tender skin.

"What is it?" Gwen asked. "How do Merlin and Arthur have the same mark on their skin?"

"I'm not sure, but I think they have been marked for some reason, marked by magic."

"Marked for what purpose?"

"I have no idea."

"Gaius," Arthur interrupted. "I think… I might… throw up."

The physician quickly grabbed a bucket as Arthur turned to the side and emptied the contents of his stomach. He groaned, embarrassed about the whole situation and just losing his meal while Gwen was watching him. She rubbed his back gently, handing him a towel to wipe his mouth. Merlin coughed again, forcing himself up onto his elbows. Gaius could see the fever in his glazed eyes and glanced over at the prince to see the same fever. The two illnesses appeared to be connected in some way, but he couldn't be positive. He also had no way to cure them.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it! Please review!<em>

_Emma_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Merlin watched as the prince threw up again, gasping and leaning against Gwen for support as she tended him. There was something terribly wrong about this situation. It felt like magic, evil magic. Gaius had brought in another cot for Arthur and placed it beside him. They had tried to move Arthur to his chambers, but the two had suddenly got worse, convulsing and their fevers had spiked. It was very unusual. As soon as they brought the two back together, their body temperatures returned to a slightly lower level. Every time Merlin would cough, Arthur's stomach would revolt. It wasn't a pleasant situation. There was a knock on the door and Uther entered.

"How is my son?" he asked.

Arthur put a hand up to keep him back as he wiped his mouth. "I'd be fine if Merlin would stop coughing."

Merlin wanted to answer with a witty remark, but didn't dare to say so in front of the King of Camelot. He shook his head as Gaius handed him a cup of water to quell his tongue.

"I'm fine Father," Arthur grumbled.

"Gaius?" Uther inquired.

"There's no change right now. We tried to separate them again, but even being in the other room made them devastatingly ill. I am working on a cure, but I have not discovered anything yet. I will keep trying."

Uther nodded, getting up closer to his son and taking a seat beside him. "I will find the sorcerer who has done this, I promise Arthur."

Merlin groaned. "Arthur, I'm sorry." He started to cough and Arthur groaned in unison.

This sickness was really starting to draw on Arthur's last nerve. He wiped at the sweat on his forehead before dry heaving. There was nothing left in his stomach to throw up. Uther watched, unable to help his son.

"Merlin, knock it off!" Arthur gasped when he was done.

Merlin finished coughing, wishing that he could give the prince a piece of his mind. He pulled back his hand and froze.

"Gaius," he mumbled.

The physician hurried over and took a look at Merlin's hand. There was blood on his skin. He'd begun to cough up blood. Arthur glanced over and saw the same thing. Uther excused himself from the room, promising to return in a little while. Arthur thanked him and returned his focus to his servant. Gaius handed him a rag to wipe the blood from his lip. He brought over a different smelling minty container of goo and began to rub it on Merlin's chest. It smelled strongly, but the vapors actually helped him breathe easier again. Gwen brought over a honey tea to sooth his sore throat. Merlin sighed, sipping the sweet liquid.

"That stuff is strong," Arthur complained, his own nose being assaulted with the smell.

"Sorry, Sire. Hopefully it'll ease Merlin's coughing and we can get some fluids into you before you become dehydrated," Gaius explained.

"This really is a horrible illness."

"I agree," Merlin stated, taking another sip of his tea.

Gwen brought over two plates of food and handed each man one of them. Arthur turned his nose up at the smell and his stomach flip-flopped. He wondered if it worked in reverse, though he didn't want to find out. Coughing and throwing up all day hadn't really helped either of them and both were drained. Gaius offered them both a sleeping draft once they finished eating, to help them stay asleep and prevent complications. Merlin and Arthur quickly downed them. The younger man quickly fell asleep, exhausted from not sleeping well the night before. Gaius went to fetch some clean water to give Arthur and Gwen a little privacy.

"Was the food good?" she asked.

"Yes, it was nice to eat something. I hadn't eaten all day thanks to Merlin's coughing and this stupid spell that Gaius can't find a cure too," the prince grumbled.

Gwen frowned. "Merlin didn't get to eat anything either and he actually barely touched his dinner." She gestured to the plate next to their friend, only a few bites had been eaten.

"He needs to eat more. You can see his ribs."

"Not all of us eat from the royal kitchens, Arthur."

The prince nodded, knowing that she was right. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Gaius is taking care of him, both of you. He will help you, no matter the cost."

"I know."

Arthur blinked heavily as the effects of the sleeping draft began. Gwen leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his forehead. She ran her hand down Arthur's cheek and he quickly grabbed it, holding her hand against his skin. Her hand was cold and it felt nice. Gwen waited until Arthur had fallen asleep before letting his hand fall and she tried to keep back her tears. Her two closest friends were in trouble and she could do nothing to help them. Gwen carefully laid a cloth on her love's forehead and glanced over at the sleeping Merlin, silently praying for something to help both of them.

* * *

><p>Morning came and Arthur opened his eyes, blinking at the sunlight pouring in the window. The rain had finally stopped for a little while, though grey clouds hung around the edges of the sun. He actually felt a little better, though his arm was still burning. The prince looked to see if Merlin was awake and saw that he was asleep. Gwen and Gaius were nowhere to be seen, which was a little strange. He hoped that they were getting some food. Arthur was quite hungry. Merlin made a soft noise, but he didn't open his eyes.<p>

"Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume," Merlin muttered.

"Merlin? What did you say?"

"Dreamleas gebad he gewann langsum."

Gaius heard Merlin's voice speaking and quickly rushed out of the back room and over to his ward. Gwen entered from the front door at the same time. Merlin was still asleep, but he was murmuring magical words in front of Arthur. Gaius put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, causing his eyes to open. His skin was still too warm to the touch, but his eyes were no longer glossy from the fever.

"What were you saying?" Arthur demanded to know.

"It was the fever. He was just mumbling, Sire. Merlin, how are you feeling?"

Merlin nodded, afraid to speak. Had he been speaking magic while he was unconscious again? This was not good. A cough formed in his throat and he didn't want to let it come out, knowing that it would hurt Arthur. He shook, trying to breathe. Gaius noticed his distress and helped him sit up. Merlin's slight body shook from the silent coughs, but he couldn't draw in breath.

"Merlin, you have to breathe," Gaius stressed.

He shook his head. Arthur noticed his servant's agony and grabbed the bucket beside his cot, pulling it closer to him.

"Let it go, Merlin," Arthur commanded.

Again, Merlin shook his head. His face was starting to turn a little blue from the lack of oxygen. Finally he couldn't last anymore and the coughs erupted from his chest, hoarse and raw, ripping from his tender throat. Gaius lightly pressed a cloth to his mouth to catch the drops of blood. Arthur threw up, grimacing at the sound of his friend's pain. Gwen quickly comforted him and handed him a glass of water to rinse out his mouth. The coughing went on for almost a minute before Merlin could breathe again and he fell back against the pillow. Arthur slowly got up and grabbed the front of Merlin's shirt.

"Don't. Ever. Do that again!" Arthur yelled. "If you need to cough, just do it. I won't be responsible for you not being able to breathe."

"No… I won't cause you further harm!"

"Merlin! You'll kill yourself that way!"

Merlin didn't answer, but started coughing again from the strain of yelling. Arthur heaved again, leaning back against his own cot when he finished. He was too exhausted to continue yelling. Gaius wiped the blood from Merlin's mouth.

"Leave me alone with him for a moment," the prince ordered.

Gwen and Gaius cautiously moved from the room to give him some privacy. Arthur groaned, sitting up again. The strength that he had felt when he woke up had evaporated once Merlin started coughing. Neither of them was improving.

"I won't let you do this, if you need to cough… please just cough. I'm stronger than you, Merlin and I can take this illness better than you."

"I won't do that, Arthur," Merlin whispered.

"If it worked in reverse, you'd tell me to just throw up and not think of your pain. We have to get through this. Together. I heard Gaius speaking to Gwen and he fears that if one of us dies, the other will die. Our fates appear to be intertwined."

"I'm sorry. This is my fault."

Arthur laughed once. "It's not your fault, Merlin. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't cause. It's not like you have magic and made yourself sick, forced to be sick with me."

Merlin smiled, but it quickly fell. If only he knew the trouble that he had caused for the prince. But it was worth keeping his silence if Arthur lived to fulfill his destiny. Both laid back and tried to distract themselves from what was going on. Arthur reached across the small distance between the two and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, getting his servant to look at him.

"We'll get through this," he reassured.

Merlin didn't say anything.

"I mean it, Merlin."

"I know, Arthur. I know."

Gwen and Gaius returned a few minutes later with some food and fresh water. Gaius prepared another honey tea for Merlin and something a little stronger for the cough. Then he went back to his research. Arthur looked over at Merlin again as the sweat dripped down his brow. Merlin returned the glance. Would it be enough?

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, please review!<em>

_Emma_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Merlin groaned, trying to roll over on the small cot. He couldn't sleep. Sleeping most of the day hadn't really been a good idea, but his body was weak and it hurt to breathe. Arthur was snoring lightly beside him. At least his friend was getting a little rest and hopefully wouldn't be as grumpy the next day. Merlin had declined a sleeping draft, attributing it to the accidental mumbling that morning. But now he couldn't fall asleep at all. Gaius was asleep in the other room and Gwen was asleep in the chair, exhausted from taking care of them all day long. She really loved Arthur, if only they could love each other. Merlin sat up, hoping that it would ease his breathing.

_Merlin._

"What?"

Merlin covered his mouth and looked over at the prince. He hadn't woken up. Something was wrong. He'd heard his name like a whisper on the wind, brought in by a cold storm. Merlin shivered, adjusting the blanket tighter around his shoulders and he tried to keep from coughing. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead and he quickly wiped it away. His fever had risen while he dozed.

_Merlin._

The voice was different from when he heard Kilgharrah. It wasn't a deep voice, but a soft voice, almost like a small child, a young girl was calling his name. Merlin shook his head and lay back down. The tickle in his throat refused to go away as he swallowed. If only he could have a drink of water. It might stop the coughing and then Arthur wouldn't have to wake up. Merlin saw a cup sitting on the table, the one that Gaius had offered him a little while before heading to bed. He'd said no. That was a foolish mistake. Merlin sat up again, biting back a groan as he moved his feet off the cot and his bare feet touched the cold stone. It took every bit of strength he had to stand up and stumble across the room. He knocked over a jar, quickly stopping with a flash of gold from his eyes. Merlin picked up the cup and took a sip of the luke-warm water. It didn't ease the building cough.

"Of course not," he mumbled to himself.

Maybe if he stepped out into the hallway, his coughing wouldn't wake Arthur. Merlin silently opened the door and moved out into the cold hallway. He wished that he'd taken his blanket with him. It was extremely cold and he could see his breath forming. The coughing began a moment later, bring him to his knees as he tried to breathe. Merlin wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his thumb. He tried to stand, but his knees refused to cooperate and he found himself stuck on the floor, only a step from freedom.

_Please help me, Merlin._

It was the girl again, but this time the voice was a little louder.

"Who's there?" Merlin asked.

_Please, they will kill me._

The door opened behind him before Merlin could move towards the sound. Gaius was standing there with a panicked look on his face. Merlin didn't understand. He'd been asleep. Then he heard the terrible sound behind him. Arthur was moaning in pain and gasping as if he couldn't breathe. Gwen was trying to comfort him as he threw up into the bucket. The prince's entire body was trembling. Gaius hauled Merlin to his feet and practically dragged him back to the cot beside Arthur, desperate to get the two close to each other again. A bead of sweat trickled down Arthur's forehead and dropped to the pillow. His fever had risen and he wasn't aware of what was going on. Gwen dabbed his forehead to help him, but it wasn't helping.

"I'm so sorry Arthur," Merlin whispered.

"I… I heard something strange," he mumbled.

Arthur tried to sit up, but Gwen gently pressed him back down to the cot.

"Lie still," she whispered.

"There was a girl… calling for you, Merlin. I heard… I heard her."

"Sire?" Gaius said. "There was no one calling."

Merlin gave Gaius a panicked look as Gwen tried to calm Arthur down. The prince was trying to stand up and move, but he was way too weak. Merlin knew how to keep him down. He started coughing and the prince heaved, falling back against the cot when he was finished. Gaius quickly prepared a sleeping draft and gave it to Arthur. He couldn't hold his head up to drink it. Gwen gently put her hands behind his head, tipping his head so he could drink. Merlin pulled Gaius off to the side.

"I heard a girl too," he confessed, keeping his voice at a whisper. "But Arthur couldn't have heard her."

"Why?" Gaius murmured.

"She was calling with... I heard her inside my head. Arthur shouldn't have been able to hear that. Gaius, what is happening to us?"

"I don't know Merlin. I'm sorry, but I don't know."

Merlin closed his eyes as the pain in his arm burned. "We have to stop it soon before he finds out." He started to waver as the last of his strength waned. "Gaius," he mumbled, falling.

The old man quickly caught Merlin and motioned for Gwen to help Merlin back to the cot and lie down. He wheezed, trying to catch his breath. What was going on?

* * *

><p><em>Merlin, please. They will kill me. Please, help me!<em>

Merlin's eyes flew open. Her pleas were becoming desperate. It was still night and only an hour had passed. He slowly sat up, surprised to see Arthur staring at him. He should have been asleep. Gaius gave him a strong sleeping potion to keep him from waking up, but it apparently hadn't worked. Arthur sat up, moaning as he moved his feet over the side of the cot and to the floor.

"What are you doing, Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"I can't listen to her cries anymore. She needs our help."

"Arthur," he protested softly, not wanting to wake up Gwen or Gaius.

Arthur stood up and picked up the cloak resting in a pile of clothing that Merlin needed to fold and put away. He slipped it over his shoulders, not bothering to find his shoes.

"Are you coming Merlin, or are you just going to sit there?" Arthur questioned, opening the door.

Merlin couldn't let him leave. Well, he couldn't let him leave alone. It would only make them worse. He grabbed his shoes, stuffing them on and picked up Arthur's shoes, following him out the door.

_Please, they have a knife. I don't wanna die, Merlin._

Arthur kept Merlin close behind him as they dogged two guards walking past. The night air was so cold and the darkness was thick. The moon wasn't even glowing tonight and the stars were hidden by dark clouds, threatening rain. Arthur stumbled once and Merlin steadied him before they continued through the lower town, not sure where to look for the small girl or even what she looked like. Merlin wanted to call out and ask her where she was, but he didn't want to risk Arthur hearing his magical call and asking more questions.

The two reached the main gate of the city and found it unguarded. It was very strange. Merlin had a strange feeling about the whole thing. He could sense a magical gift getting closer, but he didn't know if they should continue. All this movement wasn't helping his aching lungs and he needed to cough, but didn't. They headed into the forest, not looking back.

"Arthur, this doesn't feel right," Merlin whispered.

"I can't sleep with her voice in my head. It'll drive me crazy. We have to find her."

"What if it's just a trick of this illness and there is no girl?"

Arthur turned around and rolled his eyes at his servant. "How would you know?"

Merlin hung his head. Her voice was real, but it didn't matter. They shouldn't have left in the middle of the night without telling Gaius or at least bringing another knight with them for protection since their condition left them so weak. They walked into a small clearing and Merlin's fears were confirmed. Two beefy men dressed in all black were standing above a small girl. She was sitting on her knees, gagged with blood running down her forehead from a cut and dripping from her dark matted hair. Her hands were bound behind her back. Arthur didn't seem to see the men behind her and ran towards the girl. Merlin tried to stop him, but couldn't move fast enough. Two strong arms wrapped around his chest, holding his arms down.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled.

The prince turned around, but it was too late. The men came up behind him, throwing chains around the prince and knocking him to his knees. The little girl stood up and tried to run, but a fourth man went after her. Merlin felt the cold blade of a knife against his knife as his captor forced him to walk over to Arthur, shoving him to the ground and having one of his goons tie rope around his hands. Arthur was being pressed down as he tried to fight; finally realizing that he should have at least took his sword with him or another weapon.

"I got her," a low voice hissed.

"Good," the leader stated, watching as the little girl was dragged before him. "You tried to escape me, little Druid?" he jeered, putting a hand against her cheek.

"Let her go!" Arthur shouted.

"Gag them," the stranger ordered.

The leader made a swift motion and his man hit Arthur across the face, silencing him for a moment. Merlin coughed once, trying to keep the dirty cloth out of his mouth as he was gagged, along with Arthur. The little girl's eyes were wild as she looked at Merlin for help. He should have guessed that she was a Druid girl. Merlin glanced over at Arthur, seeing a red mark forming next to his eye. They had walked into a trap. He wanted to use his magic, but Arthur would see him.

"You did a good job, bringing them to me," the leader spoke to the girl. "But now I'm done with you." He shoved her in the direction of the fourth man. "Kill her."

She screamed. The man pulled out a knife, swiftly cutting her throat as Arthur and Merlin watched in horror. He threw her body to the forest floor and walked away. Merlin stared at her open eyes, full of fear as the blood went out of her body. He had to save her. Before the warlock could utter a word, her eyes went blank and he knew was dead. Arthur fought his captor, but he didn't have the strength. The man pulled back on Arthur's arms, almost pulling them out of their sockets. The prince groaned in pain.

"Hmm… Prince Arthur, the King will be pleasantly surprised."

Merlin looked for a weapon as the leader turned his attention to him.

"Ahh… Merlin, you are exactly what the King wanted. You will be put to good use." He put hand on Merlin's head, turning it to the right and left, examining him.

Arthur growled, trying to kick the man holding him down. No one touched his servant and spoke to him like that. Before the prince could make another move, a black bag came down on his head and a heavy object hit his head, knocking him unconscious. Merlin took his chance and saw a large pointy stick on the ground. His eyes glowed gold as he sent it towards the leader. The man suddenly turned, using his sword to knock the stick to the ground. His goon pulled Merlin's hair and he gasped in pain. The leader ran over, getting his face close to Merlin's.

"You will be worth the price he pays."

Something heavy collided with his head and a black cloth bag was pulled over his head as everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it! Please review!<em>

_Emma_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Arthur couldn't see, but he knew that something was wrong. The gag in his mouth was rubbing and making his cheeks sore. He was getting tossed around as if he was in the back of a moving cart. Where was Merlin? He tried to move, but remembered the chains wrapped around his body and groaned. The prince kicked in frustration, surprised to hear someone else moan. Arthur would recognize that moan anywhere. It was Merlin. Oops. Oh well, at least he knew that Merlin was still with him. Although he supposed that his stomach would have known if he was far away. Despite the pain in his arms and face from getting hurt, Arthur actually felt better than he'd had in two days. He was still weak, but it didn't feel like he had a fever any longer. It had probably been that Druid girl that caused them to be magically combined. He felt a pang of regret, seeing the image play over in his mind of her death. Arthur couldn't have saved her.

The trip continued as he got bumped around, again accidentally kicking Merlin and eliciting a moan from his friend. His shoulders were painful as he tried to move around and find a way to get the chains off of his arms, digging into his flesh. He couldn't tell if it was day or night when the cart finally stopped moving. Two rough hands pulled him up and forced him to stand. Arthur could hear the same thing happening to Merlin. His friend was getting worse treatment. Merlin cried out in pain. The prince desperately wished that he could see him. The two were forced to walk. The ground was uneven and he heard Merlin trip over his own feet. He was yanked back to his feet with a groan. Merlin wished that he could call out to him and tell him that everything was gonna be okay.

"Keep moving," a gruff voice ordered.

Arthur felt the stone beneath his boots as he walked. The air changed as they entered the castle, doors opening and closing as they were paraded around. Finally, they stopped. Someone shoved Arthur to his knees, kicking him once to keep him low to the floor. The cloth bag was ripped off of his head and he blinked, trying to adjust to the dim candles glowing in the room. It was dark outside, the sun just a glimmer on the horizon.

"Arthur Pendragon," a familiar voice hissed. "I didn't expect you. This is a pleasure. I should have dusted off my finest pair of chains for you."

Arthur didn't look for the source of the voice, but quickly looked around the room for his companion. Merlin was dropped to his knees beside the prince and the cloth was removed from his head. His face was pale, his lips seemed to even have lost their color and sweat drops had formed on his brow slightly smeared from the bag. Even though Arthur was feeling better, Merlin hadn't improved.

"Merlin… it is nice to see you again."

Worry dropped into the pit of his stomach as the prince placed the voice. He looked up into the cold eyes of King Alined. Crap. Arthur watched as the King walked around Merlin as if sizing him up for something. There was a sinister feel about his gaze. He reached down and forced Merlin to look at him, squeezing his jaw in his hands and getting a small whimper out of the boy. Alined motioned for Merlin's gag to be removed. Merlin gasped and began coughing, bent over in pain. The king made no sign that it even bothered him a little bit.

"Why… why are you doing this?" Merlin asked, shivering.

"I have my reasons and you'll soon know what I want you to do for me."

"I… I won't do anything for you… unless you let Arthur go."

Alined turned around and smiled down at Merlin. "That's not how it works, Emrys."

Arthur made a disgusted noise, tired of being ignored by his former ally. King Alined had betrayed them with this act of war. Why the hell did he call Merlin – Emrys? Merlin had dropped his head as if ashamed.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Prince Arthur. My men were not supposed to take you, but I can see where it would be a great temptation to capture the son of the great King Uther Pendragon. But you must both be tired from your long journey. Guards, take them to their cell and make sure that the Prince gets the royal treatment."

One of the guards grabbed Arthur and yanked him to his feet as another punched him the stomach.

"No!" Merlin yelled. "You can't do this!"

The king just laughed as they were dragged out of the room and down a long hallway. Arthur kicked one of the guards down and used the chain around his hands and body to knock another unconscious. Two more guards quickly jumped the prince, hitting him across the face and drawing blood by splitting his lip. Before he could make another attempt, the guard took the hilt of his sword and slammed it into Arthur's head, causing him to black out. Merlin yelled for them to stop, but they didn't. Nor did they try to harm him. Merlin was the king's prize and they wouldn't damage it.

Merlin lost count of how many flights of stairs they went down before entering the dungeons. He was weak and stumbled, falling face first into the cell. He was surprised when Arthur was thrown in after him. They were keeping them together. The door slammed, the sound reverberated down the hall. Merlin was still bound by the rope and it was hard to breathe, but he pushed aside his own pain and crawled over to Arthur. He maneuvered his hands around so he could remove the gag from the prince. It would be easy to use magic to remove the ropes, but he was weak. His magic was strong, but he couldn't control it like this. It was too dangerous. Merlin examined the bloody wound on Arthur's head, relieved to see that it hadn't damaged his skull, but it would be quite painful.

"I'm sorry Arthur," he mumbled. "This is all my fault."

"Always blaming yourself… you're such a girl, Merlin," Arthur said, coming 'round.

"Arthur, are you okay?"

He helped the prince sit up and propped him against the stone wall, not enjoying the difficulty of moving with his hands at his sides.

"My head is pounding… but I'm alright. How are you fairing?"

Merlin's lungs chose that moment to try and force some of the phlegm out. Arthur winced at the sound.

"Well, that answers my question." Arthur sighed, straining against the chains. "It's time to think of a way out of here."

Merlin laughed. "Oh yes. We should just make a simple plan of opening the door… knocking out the guard and walking out of here, back to Camelot. With your charming demeanor and good looks… they should just let us walk out."

"I should say!" Arthur protested. "We could just dress you up in a dress and you could keep their attention while I escape. You make a nice girl."

"You really need to think of a new insult! Prat."

"Really, like calling me a prat is a new insult from you?"

"I could call you a dollop head again."

"Again, that means nothing, Merlin," Arthur laughed.

The two laughed until Merlin burst into another coughing fit. Now really wasn't the time for insulting each other and since that was out of their system, they needed a plan. Merlin leaned back against the wall, exhausted and cold. He couldn't think of anything tonight. There was no bed in the cell or even hay that they could use as something to soften the stone floor. He doubted that the prince would sleep well tonight.

"I have no idea why. I seem to have got better, but you didn't," the prince commented, breaking the silence.

The warlock was quiet for a moment. "I might have an idea why."

"Why?" Arthur asked, actually interested in what he had to say.

"The Druid girl that they killed, I am guessing that it was her power that somehow linked us, though I don't think it was her intention. I was already sick and you just got too close. I don't think she could really control her magic. The enchantment broke with her death."

Arthur sighed. It was a high price for that young girl to pay. She may have caused it… but, she was still just a child.

"At least you aren't throwing up," Merlin commented.

The door to the cell opened and a small serving girl set a plate down on the floor with a goblet of water. She quickly ran out and locked the door behind her. Arthur stared at the concoction on the plate; dark flat bread or so he thought, along with a bruised apple. Not much for the two of them to eat. Arthur got up and pushed the plate back over to Merlin. He took a sip of the water and passed it to Merlin, who set it down on the floor without taking a drink.

"The look of this food might make me throw up," Arthur said.

"Eat up. You'll need your strength to get us out of here."

"You can have the apple, I'll take the bread."

Merlin shook his head.

"You need to eat something," the prince protested. "You are already too skinny."

"I'm not hungry."

"Merlin!"

"If I eat anything, I'll just throw up. I'm sorry, Arthur. But I can't eat right now."

Arthur picked up the goblet. "At least have something to drink. I can't have you passing out from dehydration."

Merlin nodded, letting Arthur help him take a sip of the cool liquid. He tried to take only a sip, but Arthur made him drink a little more. In addition to that, he forced Merlin to turn so he could untie the ropes that were binding him and remove them so he could breathe a little easier. The prince made Merlin remove the cloak that he was still wearing and it loosened the chains enough so he was more comfortable. Merlin lay down on the floor, wishing that he could just fall asleep and ignore the growing pain in his chest from the coughing. He should have stopped Arthur from leaving. Merlin watched as Arthur picked up the cloak, gently draping it over Merlin and making a soft pillow from part of the folds. He didn't speak as Arthur tucked it under his head. Arthur watched as Merlin fought the exhaustion, not wanting to fall asleep as if a nightmare would plague him. His chest rose and fell in an even rhythm, but his blue eyes stayed open. Finally, Arthur remembered the question that he had for Merlin.

"Why did he call you Emrys?"

* * *

><p><em>Things have definitely taken a turn for the worse. And I do apologize for killing the little Druid girl in the last chapter. Poor thing. Sorry this update was a little late, but Netflix finally added the 3<em>_rd__ season of Merlin and I've been trying to catch up. I do have to say if Morgana smirks one more time, I might slap her as hard as I can. It's annoying. _

_Hope you liked the new chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing! I love reading all of your comments. :)  
><em>

_Please review! (I'll give you a free plushy doll of Arthur or Merlin!)_

_Emma_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What?" Merlin asked, fully knowing what Arthur had asked him.

"Why did the King call you Emrys?"

Merlin shook his head. "He didn't call me that."

"Merlin, I might have been gagged and chained up, but my ears work just fine. He called you Emrys."

"Nope. I'm pretty sure that he called me Merlin. Maybe he has some disorder where he mentally rearranges the letters in a name before saying it. Or maybe you do."

Arthur groaned in frustration. "I don't think if you rearrange those letters you get Merlin. What aren't you telling me? I've never met a king that wants to kidnap a servant before and pay for him. You're hiding something from me."

"I cannot tell you, Arthur!" Merlin yelled, pushing himself up on his elbows.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted saying anything to the prince. The exhaustion was eating at him and he shouldn't have spoken that way to Arthur. Arthur wouldn't take it. Merlin closed his eyes, not wanting to see the anger play across the prince's face. He hated secrets and being lied too. This wasn't going to improve his mood at all. Merlin coughed, not opening his eyes.

"I am not a fool, Merlin," Arthur spoke calmly. "Though you may see me as a prat, I am not stupid. I know you've been keeping a secret from me."

"For your own protection and mine!" Merlin shouted.

"Merlin."

His voice was calm, but the young warlock couldn't calm down.

"I've always had to keep my secret! I could never tell you about it and I won't! You don't know what it's like to be like this your whole life and not understand."

"Merlin."

"I hate my secret! Sometimes I just wish that I didn't have to keep it, but I will! You would hate me if you knew some of the things that I have done. People have suffered because of me."

"Merlin."

"Arthur, I can't tell you!"

Merlin fell back against the floor, closing his eyes gasping for breath as he hacked up the stuff in his lungs. Arthur didn't say anything to him. He just used the edge of the cloak to wipe the blood from Merlin's chin and covered him up again, making sure that he wasn't exposed to the cold air in the cell. The prince put a hand on Merlin's forehead, feeling the fire burning beneath his skin. He didn't know what his friend was hiding from him, but it caused another man to buy him and that was not good news at all.

* * *

><p>Merlin didn't say a word, leaning up against the wall as Arthur picked at the breakfast the serving girl had brought. It wasn't much better than dinner; another piece of burnt bread and a few squishy berries. Arthur had made sure that Merlin drank most of the water. He hadn't spoken since they woke up. Merlin shifted uncomfortably.<p>

"I've learned that silence is not actually a gift with you, Merlin. Even if I hoped that it was. Come on, talk to me."

Merlin shook his head. Arthur rolled his eyes, and tried to make himself a little more comfortable on the stone floor. The chains were digging into his exposed flesh and rubbing the skin raw.

"I'm not angry with you," Arthur stated. "Everyone is allowed to have secrets."

Silence.

"I could start listing your flaws if that would cheer you up."

Merlin's voice was barely above a whisper. "You can, only if I can list your flaws in return."

"At least you are speaking to me."

The door opened with a loud clank, creaking on the unoiled hinges. Merlin sat up straight, staring at King Alined as he stood in the doorway. A bulky guard stood behind him, holding a sharp knife in his hand, twisting it between his fingers and causing the sunlight to reflect off of it. The king's eyes were locked on Merlin and he shifted, wishing that he would stop staring. Arthur tensed up beside him.

"How did you sleep?" King Alined inquired, keeping his eyes on Merlin and not looking at the prince. "I see Prince Arthur untied your ropes. That was nice of him. Why didn't you release him from his chains?"

Merlin refused to acknowledge the man.

"Gunner, demonstrate what happens if Emrys doesn't answer my questions."

Before Merlin could make a sound, the guard had his hands around Arthur's neck. Arthur tried to defend himself, but Gunner hit him in the stomach and put his hands back on his neck, squeezing tightly. He was cutting off the prince's oxygen. Arthur didn't make a sound and tried to breathe normally to reassure Merlin that he was okay. Gunner squeezed a little tighter, causing the prince to gasp. He couldn't breathe.

"Stop it!" Merlin yelled. "Leave Arthur alone!"

The guard's hand didn't release and Arthur struggled to get him to let go, but he couldn't. Merlin jumped up and attacked the guard, knocking him off of the prince and he tried to punch him. Gunner held his fist, not even flinching as Merlin fought him. Arthur wheezed. A strange sound filled the room. The king was laughing, deep throaty laughs at the young warlock. Merlin felt his body go warm with anger and he released the guard, turning his attention to King Alined. It was foolish, but he couldn't stop himself. Merlin wanted to silence him. He ran at the old man, shoving him to the floor. The guard was upon him in seconds, yanking him off of the king as another guard rushed in and helped the king stand up. Gunner held his knife to Merlin's neck.

"I should have you killed for that!" King Alined bellowed.

Merlin stayed still. Arthur coughed behind him, finding his breath again.

"But I have a greater need for you. You will be punished though."

The King motioned for Gunner to lower the knife. The beefy guard wrapped his arms around Merlin, holding him tighter as an even larger man came into the small cell. It was quite crowded now in the confined space.

"Let him go," Arthur commanded.

"Not a chance, Prince Arthur. I now know how to get him to do what I want now. I know his weak spot." The king knelt down and whispered in the prince's ear so Merlin couldn't hear him. "You are his weak spot."

Before Arthur could protest, the knight grabbed his shoulder and held him as he unlocked the chains around his body. Arthur tried to fight back, but it was worthless. A second knight came into the cell and held down the prince. Merlin fought against the guard's arms. They were going to hurt Arthur! The large knight pulled Arthur's left arm away from his body, holding it to the floor as he pulled out his sword.

"No!" Merlin yelled.

Arthur's blue eyes darted to his friend as he grunted, trying to force the man to let go of his arm, but nothing worked. The knight turned the pointed end of the sword away from Arthur, grasping the hilt in his humongous hand. He wasn't sure if he was glad that they weren't going to use the blade to cut off his arm or more nervous.

"Please!" Merlin begged.

Nothing made a difference. The king smiled at the pain on Merlin's face as he was forced to watch them hurt his weak spot. The guard lifted his arm high into the air and with a yell he brought the hilt of the sword down right on Arthur's shoulder. Merlin couldn't say that he heard the bone snap, but he knew it must have made a sound. Arthur let out a loud roar as he endured the excruciating pain. Spots swam in his vision and he thought for a moment that he was going to throw up, which wouldn't have worked lying down. The two knights left the room without a sound. Arthur let out a guttural moan as he pulled his arm to his chest, cradling it. The room was spinning and he couldn't focus on what was happening. King Alined didn't speak. He made a gesture and Gunner released Merlin. The two left the cell without a word. Merlin rushed to Arthur's side.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry!"

"Mer… lin…" he muttered.

"Don't try to move. I'm right here."

Arthur nodded, keeping his eyes closed tightly. It wasn't working. He turned to the side and threw up what little of the breakfast he'd eaten. The movement caused him to cry out in pain again. Merlin gently rolled him back onto his back and pondered what to do. He wished that Gaius could tell him how to help Arthur and relieve some of the pain, but there was absolutely nothing in this small cell that would help him. Wait… Merlin could use his magic, but he didn't know any healing spells. That was the section of his magical book that he'd not spent enough time in. And it would be risky. Even though Arthur was in pain, he would hear the magic and that wouldn't be good at all.

"Merlin…"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Not… your… fault."

Merlin let out a puff of air. _Yeah, right._ Arthur opened his eyes, trying to get his bearings and look at the expression on Merlin's face. He frowned at the sight. The young man was obviously blaming himself, though it was partially his fault.

"I shouldn't have jumped the king," Merlin mumbled. "He hurt you because I tried to choke him for choking you."

Arthur laughed a little. "You can't… blame yourself. It's my fault too. I was… the one who left in the middle… of the night. I got us kidnapped."

"But they didn't want you. King Alined wants me."

"And you won't explain… why that is, Merlin."

Merlin nodded. "I know. It's better if you don't know."

"Promise me… that you'll tell me… at some point… doesn't have to be right now."

He didn't want to promise Arthur that, but he knew that Arthur deserved to know. Especially now. There was a great chance that he could find out while they were trapped here. His secret was at risk either way. Merlin nodded once, but quickly answered out loud since Arthur had closed his eyes again. He was trying to breathe evenly through the pain. Merlin gently moved Arthur's hand down a little bit as he hissed in pain. He peeled up the prince's shirt on his shoulder and saw that it was already swollen and bright red, an early bruise was forming. It wasn't good at all. He warned Arthur that he was going to touch his skin before gently pressing the bump. Merlin could feel the broken bone beneath his fingers. Arthur moaned. The young warlock quickly pulled his hand back.

"It's broken," he reported.

Arthur nodded, feeling like he was about to throw up again. He needed something to ease his throbbing shoulder. Merlin watched his friend clamp his eyes closed and bring his right hand into a fist. Their chances of escape were destroyed. Arthur was in no condition to be moved.

* * *

><p><em>Our boys are definitely in trouble now! Sick Merlin and hurt Arthur, terrible combination. Thanks for reading! I hope you leave me a review so I can know if you like it. I really really love reading your comments. Thanks again!<em>

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been extremely delighted to read all of your reviews and I'm really glad that you are enjoying my story. Especially thanks to the anonymous reviewers that I can't answer – you are too kind! I hope that this continues to be original enough for you. I'm really enjoying writing it and I'm even considering trying a one-shot about Arthur and Merlin. They have made several references in the episodes that I've seen to Merlin drinking the "cider" and that it's a bad thing. But why? Hmm… I might have to make a nice little fic about that. **

**But that's enough of my mumbling, hope you enjoy the new chapter! I'd love if more of you would "un-lurk" and review! *wink, wink***

**As always, I don't own Merlin and I don't make any money off of this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Luckily, King Alined left them alone for the rest of the day. Arthur didn't know if he could survive seeing that man again without trying to get up and kill him. And Merlin wouldn't like it if he tried to move. It was painful enough to lie still. He'd been injured plenty of times, but it didn't hurt like this. He broke his wrist once when he was younger, but it was nothing like breaking a collar bone. Merlin had torn a long strip out of the cloak and wrapped it around him, binding his arm to his chest to keep him from moving it. Arthur watched as his friend coughed, still fighting the illness. They needed to get back to Camelot.

The same serving girl brought them supper, but neither moved towards the plate. The girl hesitated and Arthur frowned. Still kneeling on the floor, she pulled a small vial out of her well-worn boot. It was filled with a cloudy blue liquid.

"Something for the pain," she whispered.

"How can we trust you?" Arthur demanded, not feeling at all sympathetic for the girl.

The serving girl frowned.

"You have no choice, but to trust me."

She set the vial on the floor and gently pushed up the sleeve of her tattered cream dress. Dark purple bruises in the shape of a hand were around her upper arm as if someone had squeezed there tightly, over and over again.

"I do not care for these men. They mistreat even those loyal to them, so I am no longer loyal."

"Can you do us a favor?" Merlin asked, getting up from his corner and moving to sit by Arthur.

The girl withdrew in fear. "Please! I know what you are," she hissed. "Please don't hurt me."

Merlin felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest. She knew what he was? Arthur glanced at the hurt look on his servant's face and even though he wanted to ask, he didn't. He picked up Merlin's idea.

"We need you to ride to Camelot and let the king know what his son, Arthur Pendragon is being held here," Arthur spoke. "Can you do that for us?"

"It would be treason. They would kill me."

The girl pushed herself back and stood up, quickly leaving the cell. _So much for her helping them._ Arthur reached out and picked up the small vial that she had left behind. It could be something for the pain, but it could be a poison. He didn't know if they could trust the serving girl. Not all servants were bad. His thoughts drifted to Gwen, but he quickly pushed them away. Merlin needed his attention right now. His friend was staring at the floor and clearly upset.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yes… I'm fine. Do you think that is safe?" Merlin replied, gesturing to the liquid.

"I don't know… I hope so because you need it."

"What?"

"You can barely breathe without coughing," Arthur stated. "I can see you flinching whenever you take a deep breath. You need this."

"No Arthur. I would never. You're in serious pain," the younger man protested.

Arthur paused. "Your life is not worth less than mine."

"Yes, it is. You are Prince Arthur, destined to be king. I'm just a servant."

Merlin pried the vial out of Arthur's hands and removed the rubber top, taking a very tiny sip of the liquid. He had to make sure that it wasn't poison before giving it to Arthur. The prince tried to protest, but didn't get a chance. Merlin waited patiently, trying to lick the abhorrent taste off his lip. It tasted like something Gaius would make. He was actually pleased to feel a little of the affects and he could breathe a little easier. It was safe. Merlin handed the vial to Arthur and made sure that he drank all of the substance. After a few seconds, Arthur clearly relaxed a little.

"Have you been working on our escape plan?" the prince asked, closing his eyes.

"Umm… not really."

"You really should be." Arthur opened his eyes, blinking heavily. "Wow, that… is very strong."

"Get some rest," Merlin whispered. "I'll work on getting us out of here. I promise."

Arthur nodded. Merlin had only one choice. They would both die here if he didn't use his magic. It was what King Alined wanted, so he could prove that he was Emrys. Merlin didn't even know if his magic would function properly with him so ill. He wiped the sweat away from his brow, waiting until Arthur was fully asleep. He couldn't risk him waking up and seeing the magic. Merlin had to get Arthur back to Camelot, even though he didn't know how. The young warlock had to try. He went to stand in front of the door, making sure that the guards weren't looking. His eyes glowed golden.

"_Aliese_."

There was a soft click. Now all he had to do was escape the castle with Arthur leaning heavily on him. Merlin frowned. He knelt down beside the prince and roused him a little, getting him to sit up. Arthur bit down on his lip to keep from crying out in pain. The room was spinning. Merlin helped him to his feet and the prince put most of his body weight on his servant. Merlin staggered under the weight, mentally making a note to make sure that the prince wasn't putting on any weight, though he'd probably lost some in the past few days. Arthur was muscular, especially compared to Merlin.

Merlin realized as he pushed the door open slowly so it wouldn't squeak that he had no idea how to get out. They had been blindfolded when taken in. King Alined was stupid for kidnapping the crown prince of Camelot, but he did have the sense to keep them in the dark about their location. The walk down the stone corridor was slow. Merlin barley had the strength to move, but he was moving Arthur on pure adrenaline. He just hoped it would last. They stumbled around a corner and a guard spotted them.

"_Swefn_."

Before he could cry out, Merlin put up his hand and put the man to sleep. That small use of magic was almost too much. He covered his mouth with one hand, trying to keep his coughs silent.

They didn't see anyone else as they approached the first staircase. Big problem. Arthur wasn't moving enough to walk upstairs. Merlin frowned.

"Come on Arthur, you have to walk," Merlin hissed.

Arthur nodded; his head barely moving. He started up the stairs, holding tight to Merlin. It was slow going, but they managed to make it up the first set of stairs. Loud yells could be heard beneath them. Someone had noticed that they were missing. It was only minutes now before they found them. The warlock had to do something to slow them down!

"_Bene læg gesweorc."_

A white mist filled the hallway behind them as Merlin nudged Arthur and got him to keep walking. The sound of a few people stumbling down the stairs followed them. They were closing in. Merlin didn't know what else to do. Two guards appeared at the end of the corridor, pointing and yelling.

_What do I do, Gaius? _He wished that his mentor could answer him.

"Seize them!" a deep voice hollered.

Two hands wrapped around Arthur's shoulder and yanked him backwards, starling him out of his wakeful sleep and causing him to cry out in pain.

"No!" Merlin yelled.

He couldn't stop it. The room was spinning from his exertion and the last of his adrenaline was fading. Merlin's knees buckled and the grasp that he had on his magic shattered. He couldn't contain it. Raw power went out of him, knocking down the men in their way and causing them to cry out in terror. Arthur's eyes went wide, but he didn't seem to notice where the magic was coming from. The prince was trying to fight off the guard with his hands on his wound. But, Arthur was too weak. Merlin took in a few uneasy breaths before falling hard to his knees.

"Take the prince to his cell," a grotesquely hairy knight ordered, clambering off the ground. "The other one goes to the king, right now."

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted to no avail.

"Arthur!"

Two of the guards drug him away, pulling him out of sight. Merlin tried to compose himself, feeling black spots in his vision. He wasn't sure if he was going to throw up first or pass out. The answer seemed to be neither. The hairy knight pulled Merlin to his feet, wrapping a thin silver chain around him. There was something wrong about the chain. His hands were bound together behind his back and his arms were chained tight against his body. It didn't seem that they were taking chances anymore. The knight was not kind as he forced Merlin to walk to the throne room. Twice he put out his foot and tripped the warlock. Merlin collapsed, each time fighting the coughs erupting from his chest. The use of his magic had completely drained him. The doors to the throne room were thrown open with a loud bang and Merlin shivered. This was not good. King Alined stood before the throne, grinning maliciously as Merlin was shoved to the floor. The candlelight barely illuminated his face, casting eerie shadows.

"Emrys… you were worth what I paid for you and now… you work for me," the king taunted.

"Never, I'll never help you," Merlin spat.

"I see the flaw in your plan. If you don't do what I say, I'll kill Prince Arthur."

Merlin hung his head. No part of his mind doubted that the king wouldn't kill Arthur.

"Give it to him and take him to his room," King Alined commanded.

He hadn't been paying attention and missed what the king was referring to. A second later, a strong hand grabbed his jaw and pinched his nose. Gasping, Merlin opened his mouth. But he barely drew in breath before a thick brown liquid was poured into his mouth. The knight closed his mouth before he could spit it out and Merlin had no choice but to swallow. It was vile! Merlin tried to spit the taste out his mouth, but everything suddenly started moving so quickly around him and it was hard to keep his eyes open. Two hands were put beneath his arms and he was being pulled somewhere, but he didn't know. Merlin was going to be sick. He managed to keep from throwing up, but only barely. He was stopped in front of a wooden door and it was unlocked. Merlin was forced inside. It was a nice room with a clothing cabinet, wooden table, and a four poster bed, complete with silky red blanket and two white fluffy pillows that looked extremely comfortable. The hairy knight and a skinny guard lifted him onto the bed, one pulling back the blanket and then covering him up.

"Ar… thur…" he mumbled.

"Don't worry, we'll take precious care of his highness," the skinny guard sneered.

He picked up an outfit from inside the cabinet and tossed it onto the end of the bed. Merlin didn't even look at it. He needed to get up and go save Arthur, but his body didn't respond.

"I wouldn't try using your magic to escape or you'll have one splitting headache. A servant will bring your breakfast in the morning. Sweet dreams," the man mocked.

With those words, they left him alone in the room, slamming the door behind them. What had just happened? He'd revealed his magic to King Alined and Arthur had been taken back to the dungeons. Merlin was the one lying in a soft bed; it was probably softer than Arthur's bed. He had to do something to change it, but he didn't have the strength. Whatever they had given him was strong and he couldn't stay awake. Merlin rested his head back against the soft pillow and fell into a dark abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Emma**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of the awesome reviews! Sorry that this chapter was a little late; I made it extra-long for you to make up for it. I am now almost caught up on all of the Merlin episodes since I finished season 3. Wow, I really dislike Morgana, though I admit that I almost feel pity for her. She could have been good… but she made a choice. Anyway, hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Two days, Merlin hadn't seen Arthur in two days. The first day he woke up, Merlin tried to use a little magic to light the candle next to his bed and discovered the hard way that he should have heeded the knight's warning. His head exploded in pain, temporarily blinding him. He hadn't even realized that he was yelling horrifically until the hairy knight was standing over him with a strange man beside him. Merlin found out later that he was a physician, but definitely not as nice as Gaius. The knight had forced Merlin to swallow a different disgusting potion that eased the pain and knocked him unconscious. He didn't awaken until the next morning. His head was still pounding and he didn't even dare call on his magic to ease it. Merlin looked around the room, not surprised that the only window was small and he wouldn't be able to get his shoulders through it if he wanted to escape.

Merlin sat up in the bed, liking the feel of the soft material on his hand. Had this not been a terrible situation, he might have enjoyed sleeping like a prince. Arthur. His stomach flip-flopped. He had no idea what was happening with his friend. He put his feet over the side of the bed and onto the cold floor. At some point, someone had removed his boots and socks. Merlin looked around the room, but didn't see them. There was a clean pair of breeches, along with a fresh shirt lying on the bed. He picked up the velvet material in his hands. No way was he going to wear that. The shirt had dark green, blue and maroon stripes running horizontal across the chest and arms. There was even a matching floppy looking hat with the same colors and pattern. Merlin dropped it back on the bed. No way was he wearing that.

"I brought your breakfast," the hairy knight declared, entering the room with a small serving boy.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"The prince is in his cell. Eat and change into your clothes. The king is waiting for you."

"No, not until I see that Arthur is okay."

The knight back-handed Merlin and drew blood from his lip. Merlin didn't speak, glaring at the knight through his eye lashes. He coughed, trying to catch his breath as the knight picked up the shirt and forced Merlin to take the clothing. He gestured to the dressing screen and Merlin cautiously walked behind it. His fingers were trembling as he pulled on the clean clothing. It was soft against his skin. There was no way that he was going to wear the hat. Merlin came out, ignoring the laughs from the knight. He looked ridiculous, dressed up as a jester. It was humiliating.

"Eat up; the king is waiting to see you."

Merlin sat at the table and stared at the plate with fresh buttered toast, three sausages, and a bunch of grapes. His stomach rolled at the sight and smell. He couldn't eat that; still too sick. The young warlock shook his head, wanting to push the plate back, but he quickly came up with an idea. The knight was standing by the door and he wasn't paying much attention to Merlin. Merlin quickly picked up his napkin and took the sausages and grapes, wrapping them up in the white material and sticking them in his pocket. He took a bite of the toast and stood up.

"I'm done."

"Geez, you eat fast for skin and bones," the knight commented. "Come on."

He pulled Merlin to his side, not bothering to wrap the chains around him. Merlin wasn't much without his magic. He still couldn't do anything without pain. The knight took him to the throne room, presenting him to the king with fervor of false praise, mocking the warlock.

"I suspect you slept well," King Alined said, taking the paper offered to him by a knight.

"I will not do anything for you unless you let me see Arthur," Merlin interrupted.

"Well, you are a persistent fool. No, you may not."

"I will not do anything! Let me see Arthur."

The knight quickly shoved his foot into Merlin's back, forcing him to the floor and pulling his hair up so Merlin's neck was exposed to the king.

"You cannot speak to King Alined like that!" he yelled, causing Merlin to cry out in pain.

"Let him go, Haran. Emrys, you still haven't learned that –"

"Merlin, my name is Merlin. I don't care what you think! Let me see Arthur!" Merlin shouted.

This time, the knight wasn't slow. He grabbed Merlin's shoulder and turned him, punching him in the stomach. King Alined stopped him with a quick hand gesture and the knight released Merlin, dropping him to his knees again as he wheezed. Merlin slowly got to his feet.

"You don't learn, do you?" Haran threatened.

"I want to see Arthur."

"Fine, go fetch the prince and bring him here quickly. _Merlin_ and I have work to get done," the king ordered.

King Alined forced Merlin to put the hat on and sit down on the steps beneath the throne. A servant put handcuffs on Merlin, avoiding eye contact with him. The king wasn't going to take any chances. Merlin could feel the magic in them and it made him feel ill. Who had alerted King Alined about him? That poor little druid girl, she most likely didn't have a choice. He dropped his head, staring at the floor as he waited. As soon as the potion wore off, Merlin made plans to do whatever he could to break them out. They couldn't keep him drugged forever. The door to the throne room opened and Merlin gasped.

"Arthur?" he mumbled.

Arthur was being hauled by Haran, his face bloodied and bruised. His arm was still bound to his chest and the expression on his face showed how much pain he was in. The prince was dropped to the ground and he tried to push the knight, but quickly gave up. King Alined moved down the stairs and past Merlin, gesturing for him to remain where he was.

"Let's give Prince Arthur a moment alone with Emrys."

The two left, slamming the door behind them. Merlin jumped up out of the chair and knelt before the prince. Arthur was trying to breathe through the pain. He slowly looked up at Merlin, frowning deeply.

"What… are… you wearing Merlin? You look… ridiculous," Arthur gasped.

Merlin groaned. At least he still had his air of prat-ness.

"Apparently I'm a jester."

"No kidding."

Merlin pulled the napkin out of his pocket, unwrapping his breakfast and presenting it to Arthur. He smiled.

"You should eat it," Arthur suggested.

"I might have acquired your problem. I'll be sick if I eat anything. You take it, Arthur. I need you to regain your strength so we can get out of here."

The prince didn't protest. He took the offered food and began to eat, clearly having not eaten since Merlin had been taken and separated from him. Arthur looked up at Merlin to thank him and Merlin saw the dark bruising around the prince's eye. It appeared to be a little old; must have happened when he couldn't get to Merlin.

"How have they been treating you?" Arthur asked between bites.

"Fine, better than you. We need to get you out of here, so Gaius can treat you."

"I'm sure that my father is looking for us, but I doubt he knows where to start. If only we could give them something to trace us here."

Merlin heard the doors swing open.

"Your minute is up. Return Prince Arthur to his cell," the king spoke.

"Water…" Arthur whispered as the knight got closer.

The young man nodded, getting to his feet and taking a short breath. "Arthur needs water to drink. I won't do what you want unless you make sure that Arthur gets good water and food."

King Alined seemed to ponder Merlin's request, running it around in his head for a moment before nodding. "I will make sure that Prince Arthur gets water and food. Now, you have to keep your word. You'll do what I ask."

"Merlin."

Arthur's voice lacked the normal command that it usually carried, but it was clear what he meant by saying his name. The prince didn't want Merlin to do what King Alined wanted, not if his life depended on it. It wasn't fair. Merlin knew that he couldn't listen. It was his destiny to save Arthur and maybe this was just another part of it. Haran pulled Arthur to his feet, roughly grabbing his shoulder and causing Arthur to groan. Merlin watched him leave. He only hoped that things would be better the next time that he saw him.

"What do you want with me?" Merlin hissed.

"Tonight, I am throwing a banquet and you are to be our entertainment."

* * *

><p>This was extremely degrading. Merlin stood before the group of nobles and knights as they laughed and gestured at his obscene outfit. He was chained to a short pole in the middle of the room with music playing and food was being enjoyed around him. The candles cast shadows around the room. Merlin could see out the window that it was raining. He coughed, wishing that he could cover his mouth to catch the drops of blood. The room was warm, too warm. His fever had returned and risen. No one even noticed.<p>

"Oh how the mighty have fallen!" King Alined exclaimed, raising his glass of wine.

"To the king!" the group cheered.

Merlin wanted to roll his eyes, but it would surely elicit an unhappy response from King Alined. He didn't want Arthur to suffer anymore at his expense. The young warlock glanced over at one of the far candles by the window. He hadn't attempted any magic since he woke up the day before, but the potion couldn't last forever. He sensed the poison in his magic, but it was weaker. Merlin's eyes glowed for a second as he put out the candle. The effects weren't as bad, the severe pain in his head. It was less. Merlin could use his magic if he had to, damn the cost.

"I have another surprise for my lovely guests," the king announced. "Not only did we capture this mighty sorcerer, we brought along a friend to keep him entertained."

_No_, Merlin thought.

The doors to the room burst open and Arthur was dragged in, trying to kick the knight.

"Welcome, Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot!"

Whether it was the atmosphere of the room or the pungent and sweet wine in their glasses, no one in the room seemed to notice the danger of having Uther's son in their possession. It meant war, but they continued their merriment and laughter. Arthur was thrown to the floor and the noise grew. All Merlin could see were painted faces and glittering jewels as the anger bubbled beneath his skin. Arthur's chest was barely rising and falling from the anguish. The knight grabbed Arthur's shoulders and yanked him to his knees, pulling his hair too. Merlin could see a glimmer of moisture in the prince's eyes.

"No!" Merlin yelled, unable to stop himself.

Two glass dishes exploded at the table, startling some of the guests. Merlin ignored the pain; the control on his magic was weak. Silence permeated the room. Merlin glanced at the fallen faces, no longer joyous or smiling at him. Arthur was clearly trying to focus through the pain, gritting his teeth. King Alined motioned for the guard to stand Arthur up and move him towards Merlin. This wasn't good. The guard ripped the cloth binding Arthur's arm to his chest and yanked his hand down, chaining the prince's hands to the same pole that Merlin was at.

"You have… no right," Arthur hissed.

"Your highness, this is not your court. You have no right to speak to me like that," the king whispered. He turned his attention to Merlin. "He will pay for what you just did."

King Alined smiled, encouraging his guests to continue with the celebration and merriment. It only took a moment for them to recover and the music began again.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Merlin whispered.

"Why… did you have… to open your big mouth?"

Merlin sighed. "You know me."

Arthur nodded once and closed his eyes tight. "Merlin… I can't keep going like this. You have… to do something soon."

The warlock softly agreed, seeing the look on Arthur's face and remembering his own illness. King Alined would surely make Arthur suffer for what happened tonight. The party continued and late in the evening, the guests finally departed, drunk with happiness and wine. King Alined waited until they all had gone and red-faced, he ordered the guards to take both of them to the dungeons. He wasn't going to wait until morning to punish them. Arthur dropped to the floor as soon as they entered the cell. Merlin quickly went to help him.

"You're too warm," Arthur commented, feeling the heat on his servant's skin.

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

Before he could continue, King Alined burst into the cell. He didn't speak a word to them or his knights. One of them grabbed Arthur and forced him to stand against the wall with his chest against the stone. Merlin sat frozen. Haran ripped Arthur's shirt off of him, exposing the dark purple bruises on his shoulder and a few other ones that Merlin hadn't been able to see. He made him stand against the wall. Merlin saw what was in his hand and jumped to his feet, but another knight grabbed him and held him still. The young warlock tried to fight him, but he was too strong. Merlin yelled. But nothing stopped it. Arthur leaned against the wall, not making a sound or seeing what was about to happen. King Alined raised his hand and made a quick gesture. The whip came down on Arthur's back, a sound that Merlin would not forget for a long time.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it! :) Please review!<em>

_Emma_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Stop!" Merlin shouted.

Again, the whip came down on Arthur's back. No sound escaped his lips as he bore his punishment in silence. Blood sprang from the lines across his back where the whip had torn the skin. Haran paused for a moment before bringing the whip down again. This time it landed closer to his shoulder and Arthur let out a low moan. Merlin couldn't stand it. His eyes glowed and he put out his hand, throwing the man back against the wall as he yelled. Pain seared through his head, but Merlin ignored it, knocking down the knight. Arthur didn't say anything as he lay against the wall. Merlin turned and knocked out the king, slamming him back against the opposite wall. He couldn't stop it. More guards came running and he forced them down too. But they were too much for him. The pain was too great and Merlin fell to his knees, gasping. He reached over and touched Arthur's uninjured shoulder, seeing that the prince had passed out. He'd missed the display of magic. A group of knights were standing in front of Merlin, too afraid to get close to him. King Alined groaned as he came around.

"Seize him!" he ordered, seeing Merlin on the floor.

Two knights grabbed him by his arms and dragged him from the room. They didn't let Merlin attempt to stand, just hauling him up the stairs and bumping his knees on the stone. King Alined followed behind them, anger written on his features. He touched the back of his head, pulling away with scarlet blood on his fingers. It only seemed to infuriate the king more. The knights deposited Merlin in his chambers, dropping him to the floor without speaking. The strange physician from before appeared and Merlin could see the substance in the vial in his hands. It would subdue him again. Merlin wanted nothing to do with that.

"No!" the warlock yelled.

The window in the room shattered as a low guttural voice rose from Merlin.

**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!**

King Alined flinched slightly, making a rough gesture for the physician to approach his captive with the potion. He didn't know what the warlock had said, but it didn't sound good. The physician didn't move to approach the boy. King Alined grabbed the potion and the plate from the table. He slammed it down on Merlin's head and opened his mouth, pouring it inside. Merlin tried to remain conscious, fighting the potion and trying to get his stomach to revolt. He wouldn't be controlled like this. Never. This potion didn't taste the same as the other. It was stronger and he immediately felt the effects. It was worse. At least, since he'd not been feeling well, his stomach agreed and he turned to the side, retching and ridding his stomach of the vial concoction. King Alined threw his hands up in frustration. But things were far from done.

"What did you do?" the king asked, grabbing the front of Merlin's shirt.

"The girl… didn't tell you… I'm not just a warlock named Emrys."

"What did you do?" he yelled.

"You'll find out… soon enough."

The king yelled the physician's name again and he produced another vial of the liquid. Haran came in and held Merlin down to the floor, helping the strange man pour the liquid into his mouth again. Stupid idea. Again, it had a different texture and almost a sickly sweet taste mixed in with the bitter taste. They were mixing altered potions. Merlin turned to the side and retched again, some of the sick got on Haran's boot. It made him laugh. The sound stuck in his throat as he coughed, trying to draw in oxygen.

"Chain him to the bed," King Alined ordered. "And prepare the prince for an interrogation. If he doesn't cooperate, kill him."

"What?" Merlin shouted. "No!"

"You caused this."

Merlin's eyes glowed as the knight was knocked over, along with the physician. He wouldn't let them kill Arthur! The warlock turned to the king, not sure what he was going to do to him. He didn't have a chance. King Alined grabbed Haran's sword and brought the hilt down on Merlin's head. The pain was intense. He couldn't move as Haran picked him up and moved him to the bed, chaining his arms to the bed posts, wrapping the chains around his body. _Come on Kilgharrah, hurry._

"Arthur…" he whispered.

"You better make up your mind. Are you in or out? I will not hesitate to kill Prince Arthur," Alined hissed. "What's it gonna be?"

Merlin shook his head. "I will not help you."

"You have two hours to change your mind or the prince dies. Maybe I'll burn him at the stake. It would be an ironic death since you will die that way if you leave and return to Uther."

The king forced Haran to leave and the two left Merlin alone with his guilt and his decision to make. The bells tolled; an hour had slowly passed and Merlin lay in silence, unable to break the chains with his magic. It seemed that his luck had run out. He couldn't focus due to the throbbing in his head, waiting for an answer or a way to escape.

_Merlin._

The Dragon was finally answering his call.

_Arthur and I are being held by King Alined. Please… they are going to kill him. My magic… I can't use it right now. Don't kill any innocent people, just get the guards distracted. I need to get to Arthur before they kill him._

_I can do that, young warlock. Hurry, you are fading._

It was all Merlin needed. The young warlock felt a little of the control on his magic return. He heard the sounds of the screams from outside the window as the people witnessed Kilgharrah attacking the castle, getting their attention. The knights yelled in the hallway as they fled to go fight the dragon. Merlin took a deep breath.

**Isen fæstnunga onlucan me!**

Pain blinded him for a moment as the chains fell off of him. He tried to move and found his body was weaker. Whatever they had given him wasn't out of his system and he could feel some of the effects of the stuff he'd thrown up. Merlin pushed himself to his elbows and moaned, not sure if he could move. The door to his room opened and Merlin put up his hand, ready to use his magic. He almost fell over in shock. It was Arthur. Blood dripped down his arms and one arm was held to his chest. In his other hand, the crown prince held a bloody sword. It clanged loudly as he dropped it to the floor. Arthur stood for a moment before starting to fall. Merlin jumped to his feet and steadied him.

"How did you escape?" Merlin asked.

"Always… the tone of surprise… I am Camelot's champion."

Arthur's eyes rolled back in his head and Merlin tried to catch him. He was losing too much blood from the wounds in his back. Merlin grabbed the blanket off of the bed and gently wrapped it around the prince, hearing him wince when the soft material touched his open sores. The young warlock threw Arthur's arm over his shoulder and began to painfully walk out of his chambers, towards the outside doors. He had to get help for Arthur.

_Merlin._

Merlin limped down the long hallway. No one blocked his path or tried to stop him. A guard saw them and ran the other direction. Too many knew of his magic, but it couldn't be helped. Arthur groaned, but didn't regain consciousness. The two went out the door, stepping into an almost familiar sight. Flames licked the walls as trees and other wooden structures burned. Women were screaming in the distance from terror as Alined's men fell to quick deaths. Merlin called to Kilgharrah, letting him know that they were outside and ready to leave. The great dragon landed before him, his scales rippling in anger as he saw the condition of his dragonlord and the Once and Future King. Both looked near death.

"Do you wish me to kill the king?" the dragon asked.

"No, please. Just get us out of here. Uther can deal with King Alined. Arthur needs to get to Gaius," Merlin explained.

Merlin stumbled, almost dropping the prince. Weariness was settling in and black spots began to appear in his vision.

"Your magic has been tainted. You also need healing."

"I can't right now, please get us out of here."

Kilgharrah nodded. Merlin lay Arthur down onto the stone, being careful of his back. The dragon gently picked him up in his talons, doing the same with Merlin. He took off, flying into the night sky. Merlin tried to stay awake and keep an eye on the prince. His breathing was shallow and the air up so high in the sky was cold, almost frigid. Kilgharrah's talons kept them warm, but only just. The wind made him breathless. His lungs were panting. What the dragon had said must be true. The king hadn't given him the same concoction from before; he knew that was true. It was different and Merlin didn't like it. His eyes began to droop, as if sand were being poured on them to close them.

Time didn't seem to pass normally as they flew. Arthur didn't wake up, but Merlin could see that the blood was soaking through and staining the blanket. He was dying. The great dragon looked down at Merlin as he rubbed his head, trying to alleviate some of the pain. It should have lessened, but it was only getting worse. Sweat beads formed on his brow as his fever rose. What had that physician put in that vial? He was feeling dizzy and nauseous.

_Hold on a little longer, Merlin._

Merlin barely noticed that they weren't flying directly towards Camelot, but to the mountains nearby. Kilgharrah wasn't going to risk being seen by Uther's men as they no doubt searched for the prince. The dragon gently lay them down on the ground.

"I must heal you, young warlock."

"No… help Arthur…"

"The young prince is alive, but you will not last much longer. The king did not know what he was dealing with, trying to mix magic spells to contain the greatest warlock ever born. He poisoned you."

"Doesn't matter… save Arthur."

"If I heal him, the prince will know about your magic. The bone shall take weeks to heal, but only a moment for me. He already suspects due to King Alined's plan. It is not safe for the prince to know of your power, Merlin. Worse times are coming for Camelot and you must be there to stop them."

Merlin couldn't focus on what the dragon was saying to him. Something about danger and probably the end of Camelot. His breaths came in short gasps as his lungs contracted. He couldn't move or even think of moving. Despite the fever, his hands were cold and felt like ice. Death was upon him like a thief in the night, waiting to steal the life from him. Arthur moaned, slowly coming around.

"Please, I command you to at least stop the bleeding before Arthur wakes and ease his pain a little."

The great dragon nodded. He gently breathed on the prince, lulling him back to sleep. The blanket was loose around Arthur's shoulders and Merlin could see part of one slash mark. It had stopped bleeding and scabbed over. The world's motion accelerated around him and Merlin's eyes closed, not of his will.

"Ar…thur…"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger again! Dun dun dun! Whew, I hope that was intense enough for you. Please no death threats, but please review. If you want something else to read, I have posted a one-shot about Arthur and Merlin's with a little too much to drink. It's called "The Drunken Truth". Not slash or anything, just some good bromance and Merlin feeling bad about himself. You'll like it, I promise. :)<strong>

**Thanks! Please review!**

**Emma**


	10. Chapter 10

_Just as a note – this chapter starts with a flashback… thought you might want to know how Arthur escaped. :) Hope you like it!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Arthur slowly came around; feeling the burning in his back. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten that way. In a rush, the memories returned – Merlin yelling as the whip came down on his back. They had whipped him. _Bastards._ Arthur opened his eyes, seeing that he was alone in the cell. Merlin was gone. Not again. This had gone on for too long. Arthur bit his lip, as he stood up and endured the pain. The air touching the wound was even painful and he had nothing to cover up with. His shoulder was throbbing as every little movement. He'd have to be careful. Arthur moved towards the door, examining the hinges and seeing if he could remove them. The door suddenly opened and he backed up. The knight was holding chains in one hand and his naked blade in the other. He wasn't as strong as Arthur, but more or less resembled a slightly more muscular Merlin. His frame was light. Arthur gasped, kneeling down. It worked like a charm. The enemy lowered his sword and approached the prince. Arthur waited until he was close enough before slamming his good elbow into the man's exposed face.

"Arrgh!" he yelled, falling back as blood gushed from his nose and he dropped his sword to the floor.

"Clot pole," Arthur sneered.

He picked up the knight's sword and slowly walked out of the cell. It was hard to breathe through the pain. Arthur focused as a guard noticed him and tried to fight the prince. Not a chance. Arthur quickly cut him down. His shoulder protested loudly.

"Where are you Merlin?" he asked aloud.

Arthur paused for a moment to catch his breath before moving up the stairs and to the main level. He hadn't seen where they had taken Merlin and didn't know which room to search. He needed a sign. Arthur hid around a corner as he heard someone approaching. It was the knight called Haran. He was headed towards one of the hallways, carrying a thin chain. The man was probably going to see Merlin! Arthur snuck down the hallway after him and paused.

"Think you are being quiet, Prince Arthur?" Haran called, stopping outside of one of the rooms.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur demanded.

"What does it matter to you, your highness?"

"I will ask you one more time. Where's Merlin?"

Haran laughed once. "Your friend is going to pay for what he's done, attacking the king. He's more powerful than we thought or ever dreamed. Camelot is doomed once Emrys is on our side."

"Merlin would never join you."

"He has no choice! I've been ordered to kill you if he resists and the prince's servant won't let his master die. I look forward to killing you."

It was Arthur's turn to laugh this time. "You think you can kill me?"

"You're wounded, beaten and bleeding. It would be like killing a child."

The prince couldn't stand it any longer. He lifted the sword and attacked the knight. His blade went back and forth, clanging against the knight's sword. Haran's sword was above Arthur's and he shoved him backwards. Arthur bit down on his lip, drawing a little bit of blood to keep from yelling and drawing more knights to him. He stood up, desperate to kill the man that was keeping Merlin from him. His ears picked up the sound of Merlin's voice, deep and shouting something that he couldn't understand. Merlin was behind the door that Haran was blocking.

"Time to end this," the prince stated.

Arthur ignored the pain as he swung the sword around, catching Haran off guard at the intensity. The blade flew out of the knight's hand, and Arthur pushed him to the ground, poising the blade at his neck, ready to kill him.

"Don't… trust him," Haran gasped.

"Merlin wouldn't hurt anyone."

"You haven't… seen what I've seen."

Arthur sighed. "You know… there's a difference between you and me. I'd never kill a child, but I will kill you for hurting Merlin."

The prince lifted his blade and stabbed it into Haran's chest as the man gasped and his head fell back. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as his eyes stared up into the nothingness. Arthur pulled the sword back and got to his feet. Black spots were forming in his vision. He was losing too much blood and it was affecting him. His hand was shaking as he grabbed the handle to the room. The door was locked. Arthur stumbled back to Haran and pulled the key off of his belt, returning to the door and sticking it inside. He opened the door, holding up the sword in case someone else was waiting inside. Merlin was sitting on the bed with his hand out. Arthur quickly noticed that his face was deathly pale; the king must have done something to him. Warm moisture fell from Arthur's hands… blood. The sword dropped from his hand, clanging loudly. He stumbled. Merlin was suddenly standing next to him, holding his arm.

"How did you escape?" he asked.

Merlin's voice sounded like it was coming from down a long tunnel and the room was spinning. Arthur tried to focus on his breathing and what was happening.

"Always… the tone of surprise… I am Camelot's champion."

Had he spoken? What was happening? Someone was screaming in the distance, but he couldn't place it. Not even knowing if it was a woman or a man screaming. It felt like when someone had hit him on the head, which happened far too often. Arthur was losing consciousness. His breathing sounded so loud in his ears. Arthur didn't even grasp that his eyes were closing. He felt a soft material being wrapped around his body and it took him a moment to realize that it was the blanket from the bed. The prince tried to get his knees to obey, but they wouldn't listen as they gave out. Merlin grabbed him and after a minute he felt his legs moving, but he couldn't stay alert any longer. The darkness pulled him under.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up in such pain that he just wanted to slip back under. He opened his eyes, confused at the sight of the night sky and stars above him and the feel of stone beneath him. How did they get outside? The last thing he remembered was being in Alined's castle, rescuing Merlin. Wait… where was Merlin? Arthur quickly sat up, regretting it instantly as he jarred his collarbone. He yelled. Arthur almost passed out at what he saw. The Great Dragon was kneeling before him, clearly not dead and not attacking him. He was just sitting there and watching…<p>

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed.

A little of the color had returned to his skin, but his servant was still too pale and not moving. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Merlin's chest was rising and falling in an even rhythm. He was alive at least. Arthur didn't see any visible wound on his friend. King Alined must have given him some kind of potion. The prince wished that he had a weapon as he slowly got to his feet. The Great Dragon was following his movements with a slight movement of his head. Arthur kept him in the corner of his eye as he knelt down next to Merlin, touching his shoulder and feeling the heat of his fever. He shivered; feeling exposed in the open elements and pulled the blanket a little tighter around his shoulder.

"Ouch…" Merlin mumbled, moving his head a little.

He slowly opened his eyes and Arthur smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Merlin's eyes were glazed over with fever and he was breathing shallowly. Not that he felt much better. Arthur felt as if he could fall over at any second. His back was searing and he wished that it would just go numb. His servant tried to lift his head, peering over Arthur's shoulder at the Great Dragon. For some odd reason, Merlin didn't seem surprised at the sight of huge and deadly beast. He moaned and Arthur helped him lay his head back against the stone. Merlin shivered once, closing his eyes again. Arthur wished that he had something to cover him up with, but they only had the one blanket. The prince glanced over at the Dragon, but quickly looked away. He would not help them. Before he could say Merlin's beard, if Merlin could even grow facial hair, the Dragon blew fire onto the pile of rocks directly behind Arthur. He jumped, hissing in discomfort. The rocks glowed orangey red and he could feel the heat radiating off of them. Arthur turned back to Merlin and using his good arm, he dragged him closer to the rocks.

"King Alined poisoned him," the dragon's voice was soft but deep. "I've given him an enchantment to heal him, but he will need rest."

Arthur jolted.

"You can talk?" he declared.

"I can do many things, Arthur Pendragon. You will never understand them all."

The prince was shocked. Why did the Dragon never speak to them when he was destroying Camelot and murdering innocent people? Maybe they could have made some kind of verbal deal or treaty to stop his massacre of Camelot.

"What do you want?" Arthur demanded, not trusting him at all.

"I want many things, but I have to wait for them to come to pass. Sometimes, I fear that you will not be the wise king that Albion deserves."

Arthur stood up in protest. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ar…thur…" Merlin whispered, getting the prince's attention.

He knelt beside his friend, taking his hand and trying to rub some warmth back into the skin. Arthur couldn't go on much longer. His stomach flip-flopped from all of his movements and he sat down heavily. Moving around had reopened a few of the gashes.

"I'm right here, Merlin. Just rest." Arthur returned his attention to the Great Dragon. "You said that you gave him an enchantment, why?"

"It is not his time to die yet," he simply stated.

"You have no right to use magic on him!" the prince yelled.

Laughter; the Great Dragon began to laugh at the prince and shake his head. "Arthur Pendragon, you have a lot to learn." He lifted his wings and took flight.

"What does that mean?" Arthur called after him.

He watched as the dragon disappeared into the clouds at the edge of the mountain range. The prince groaned, not really understanding what had just occurred. Another voice mirrored his groan.

"Merlin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff-hanger again! They are quite fun to write. :)<strong>

**I was overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews! I gave you a chapter early because of it. Special thanks to the anonymous reviewers that I can't answer! I hope that you liked this chapter. And just in case you want a laugh, you should go to youtube and there's actually a video with Bradley commented how many times Arthur gets hit on the head. :) Very funny. And Colin and Bradley also do a hilarious lip-sync of "You're the Voice". Amazing! Hopefully that will keep you distracted while you wait for me to update again.**

**You guys are awesome!  
><strong>

**Please review!**

**Emma**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Ouch…" Merlin mumbled. "What happened?"

"You… have a lot of explaining to do… once I throw up," Arthur mumbled, turning to the side and emptying his stomach of the little contents in it.

Merlin wished that he had the strength to sit up, but he didn't. He felt the warmth from the stones and smiled, Kilgharrah must have done it. Wait… had Arthur seen the dragon? Arthur wiped his mouth on the edge of the blanket and turned back to face his servant. Merlin internally groaned. It was clear by the look on the man's face that he had seen Kilgharrah and wanted some answers about the dragon that was supposed to be dead and why it had rescued them. Things were starting to fall in place in his mind.

The prince slowly lay down on his side next to Merlin, after throwing some dirt on the pile of sick. He kept his back to the fire and faced his servant. Merlin felt his stomach drop; this couldn't be good.

"First… we both fall sick with some red mark and that druid girl lures you into the forest… and then… King Alined calls you Emrys and he tortures me. But what he really wants is you. Then… the Great Dragon, that I supposedly killed, rescues us… what is going on? Tell me the truth!" Arthur demanded. "Don't lie to me again!"

Merlin blinked at the moisture in his eyes. He had no choice, but to tell Arthur the secret that he'd been keeping and it was painful to tell him the truth.

"Well, start talking! I know you Merlin, you love to talk."

Merlin took a deep breath before beginning. "You remember that night when we were sleeping in that inn while looking for the… the Dragonlord. You were upset with me because I'd been quiet and not bothering you with my normal prattle."

"Yes, I remember, but what does that have to do with this?"

"He's my father," Merlin interrupted, keeping his voice soft. "Gaius told me before I left that Balinor was my father. I never knew who my father was; my mother wouldn't tell me. She kept Balinor hidden from Uther and she fell in love with him. But the king wouldn't give up and Balinor had to leave to protect her. He never even knew that she was pregnant. I told him… when we were gathering firewood and I made him promise not to say anything to you. The son of a Dragonlord would be looked upon with the utmost suspicion."

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered.

"He gave his life to save me, stepping in front of the man and taking the blade of the sword. You said that no man deserves my tears, but he was my father. I didn't get to know him. You helped me bury him and Balinor was gone. We had to quickly get back to Camelot. I couldn't tell you what he meant to me and I left him there, with not even marking where he was buried. That wasn't everything. A dragonlord's gift is passed down from father to son, but only in death. I had to ride out to fight the dragon with you and protect you." Merlin shifted, trying to get comfortable and keep his gaze away from Arthur. "I didn't think I could do it, but I felt my father inside of me, telling me how to call Kilgharrah, that's his name. We are one in the same, bound together with magic and our bond. When Balinor died, I became the last dragonlord. I couldn't tell you. Uther would have me killed."

He couldn't speak anymore. Merlin was afraid to look over at Arthur and find out what he was thinking. The prince could have him killed for this. It was his fault that Arthur was injured and in terrible pain. Guilt sunk into his stomach and he thought that he might throw up. Arthur slowly sat up, hissing softly, keeping his arm to his chest.

"Arthur… I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you," Merlin mumbled.

"Is there anything else?" Arthur asked, not looking at him.

"What?"

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"No." The lie quickly parted his lips.

Arthur nodded once. "Merlin… I'm gonna be sick again," was all he said.

Merlin held back his groan as he sat up, feeling the sweat drip down his forehead. Kilgharrah must have enchanted him because he felt a little better, but his magic was still very weak. Arthur bent over and heaved with nothing else in his stomach. Merlin put a hand on his back, gently rubbing it to make him feel better and feeling awkward. The poor guy had thrown up so many times in the past few days that he was probably losing weight and Merlin wouldn't need to swipe his food at all.

"We need to get back to Camelot," Arthur stated.

He tried to get up, but fell back on his butt.

"Arthur, you shouldn't move. You're too weak."

The prince didn't listen. This time he managed to make it to his feet and looked around the rocky space, not sure what to do. Arthur kept his hand over his chest as he slowly took a few steps. It was dark and he could hear wolves in the distance. There was no way that the two could travel in their condition. The only light came from the glowing stones.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin whispered.

"Call the dragon… we have to get to Camelot."

Merlin's stomach dropped again. He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing, telling Arthur about being a dragonlord. At least he hadn't admitted that he was a warlock.

"Merlin." Arthur still didn't look at him.

**Kilgharrah, come back.**

Merlin called Kilgharrah in his mind and then tried to stand up, finding that he couldn't do it. Arthur came over to him and extended his hand, pulling Merlin to his feet. He had to do something.

"Arthur," he began.

"Not now," Arthur interrupted, brushing him aside.

The Great Dragon landed in front of them, looking at Merlin for more instruction. The warlock nodded to him before Arthur started speaking.

"I need you to take us to Camelot," Arthur ordered.

"The Dragonlord is the only one that can command me," Kilgharrah said, glancing at Merlin.

He was too tired to speak, but he nodded at the dragon. Kilgharrah picked up Merlin in his talons and moved to pick up Arthur. The prince took a step back, appearing uneasy and not trusting the creature that had tried to kill him before. Kilgharrah laughed again. Arthur put on a tough face and allowed the dragon to pick him up, grimacing in pain. It was the only choice he had. The air was so cold and the prince found himself drifting. He couldn't stay awake a moment longer. He took one last look at Merlin as his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Something was soft beneath Arthur's head and he couldn't figure it out. Had Merlin put his jacket under his head? The cell floor was uncomfortable. Something cushiony was supporting him and Arthur found that he couldn't roll onto his back or stomach. They were keeping him on his side. He slowly opened his eyes, and jolted to a sitting position, seeing that he was in his room. Pain forced him back down, along with a hand on his arm. Arthur closed his eyes, trying to focus through the pain. Merlin was a dragonlord; he had called the Great Dragon to return them to Camelot. The prince slowly opened his eyes to see who was sitting next to him. Uther smiled at him.<p>

"Arthur… I was so worried," the king commented.

"What…"

"You're been asleep for two days, Sire," Gaius said.

Arthur hadn't seen the physician in his room. Why wasn't he with Merlin? Where was Merlin?

"You had an infection in the wounds on your back, but it's better now. Your fever broke early this morning."

The prince nodded, completely dazed.

"Who did this to you?" Uther demanded to know.

"King Alined, he's no longer an ally."

"Why did you leave Camelot in the middle of the night?"

Arthur thought carefully. He couldn't tell Uther that he'd been lured out of the castle by magic; it would only anger him more and it would put Merlin at risk. Where was Merlin? He couldn't get the image out of his mind of Merlin's face when he told him the truth. He was a dragonlord. Arthur lifted his gaze, staring at the ceiling as he tried to process it. Could he even trust Merlin anymore? He'd been keeping a big secret from him. Balinor was his father. He looked over at Gaius, wondering if the older man knew the truth about Merlin. Of course, he did tell Merlin that Balinor was his father. Gaius was giving him a strange look and it took Arthur a minute to realize that he hadn't answered his father and he had asked the physician what was wrong.

"I'm sorry Father," Arthur mumbled.

"You're still tired, I can see that. I'll let you rest and come see you this afternoon." The king stood up and nodded to Gaius. "It's good to have you back, Arthur."

Arthur waited until the door closed before he tried to sit up again and Gaius quickly put a hand on his shoulder to keep him down. He wriggled under the man's touch and attempted to move again.

"Sire, you need to lie still."

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur requested, shifting his weight in the bed and hissing in pain.

"I promise you that he's okay. Merlin is resting in his bed and Gwen is keeping an eye on him. She wanted to be here, but Merlin needed someone to watch him."

"How is he?"

"He's stable and the effects of the potions that were given to him are almost out of his system. His breathing is better and he is no longer coughing up blood."

Arthur sighed in relief. "That's good. Good."

"You, on the other hand, have a broken clavicle that will take at least eight weeks to heal. Some of the gashes in your back were deep and needed stitches. They will most likely scar," Gaius informed him.

The prince nodded, not knowing what else to say. Gaius put a hand on his good shoulder and picked up a goblet, pouring cold water into it. He helped the prince take a drink and brought him a little food to eat. Arthur turned his head at it. Gaius frowned.

"You need to eat something, sire."

"No… I need to talk to Merlin."

"Your health is delicate right now; you need to eat to regain your strength."

Arthur shook his head. "No, not until I see Merlin."

Gaius sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to win until the prince saw his servant and made sure that he was okay. He had to do it. Gaius left the room and slowly walked back to his chambers to see if Merlin was awake and wanted to see Arthur. The physician knew that Arthur knew the truth about Merlin being a dragonlord. Merlin had been sleeping uneasily because of it. Gaius hoped that his ward was ready to talk to him. He opened the door to Merlin's room and saw Gwen was beside the bed, smiling at Merlin. Merlin's face was still pale, but the color was returning and his breathing had evened out. The bruise on his face had faded to yellow. He was laughing with Gwen. The warlock's smile dropped at the frown on Gaius's face.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Is something wrong with Arthur?" Gwen inquired.

"No, Arthur is fine. He's finally awake and he wants to speak with you, Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah ha! Merlin kinda told Arthur the truth about what happened, though he didn't exactly come out and say that he's a warlock, just a dragonlord. Now we just have to wait and find out what Arthur will do with that information. :)<strong>

**Only one or two more chapters; thanks for all of the reviews! Please keep reviewing!**

**Emma**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay; classes have been brutal this week and I'm completely burnt-out, but I wanted to make sure that you guys got your chapter this week, so I finally finished it. :) I hope that you like it. I could really use a review to cheer me up. Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry that I didn't take the time to reply to each review, too much to do! I hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Merlin walked down the hallway towards Arthur's chambers; he'd done it so many times that he didn't even think about it. But this time was different. Arthur could have him arrested and sentenced to death for being the son of a dragonlord and being the last dragonlord. He paused in front of the door, actually knocking instead of barging in. Merlin waited for Arthur's reply and slowly opened the wooden door. Arthur was lying in his bed, propped on his good hip with two pillows keeping him from rolling onto his back. His arm was bound to his chest and there was some kind of pale cream on the bruises. The prince was naked from the waist up, allowing Gaius easy access to the deep gashes on Arthur's back and the bandages so he could check on them. He was alive, but he looked terrible.

"Ah, Merlin… I didn't know it was you. You never knock," Arthur mused.

The warlock quickly found that he couldn't speak. The words were stuck in his throat, so he simply nodded and gave him a fake smile. Arthur motioned to the chair that Uther had vacated earlier. Merlin didn't move.

"At least sit down, you still look ill."

He couldn't dispute that. Breathing was easier and he didn't have to worry about his magic as much. The dragon had given him a slow healing to make it less harsh on his body and Merlin would have to thank him if he made it out of this conversation alive.

"Merlin."

"Sorry," he mumbled, sitting down in the chair.

The silence was incredibly awkward. Arthur wasn't sure if he should just jump right to the point after seeing the look on his friend's face.

"How's your back?" Merlin asked, breaking the stillness.

"It's alright… Gaius gave me something for the pain."

"And your shoulder?"

"Alright."

Merlin smiled just a little. "Liar. You don't lie any better than I do."

Arthur returned the smile. "So… what are we going to do with you? I know that's not the only secret you are keeping from me."

Merlin hung his head, feeling his stomach flip-flop.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

The prince sighed, not sure how to continue the conversation. He'd already made a decision in his mind about what to do with his servant.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said.

"What?" Merlin asked in disbelief. Had Arthur really apologized?

"You heard me."

Merlin shook his head.

"Fine, I'll say it again. I'm sorry, Merlin."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything. It's my fault that they made us sick and kidnapped us, and broke your collarbone and –"

"Merlin, shut up."

The warlock closed his mouth, keeping his eyes away from Arthur. There was no way that he could let the prince forgive him for what he'd said and done. He had lied about being a dragonlord and about Balinor. Merlin kept his father a secret and his magic, not that he could tell Arthur about the magic yet. Uther was still king and he would have him killed. Merlin picked at his sleeve, waiting for the prince to speak again.

"I'm sorry for being insensitive about Balinor's death. I didn't know that he was your father and he does deserve your tears. Balinor gave his life to protect you and was willing to help us, even though my father hunted him and ruined his life. He was a good man."

Merlin swallowed the lump in this throat. "Thank you," he whispered.

"So… how does that dragonlord thing work?"

"Our souls are brothers, Kilgharrah and I. I can speak to him in my mind; I can call him and tame him. I alone can kill him. Kilgharrah and I share a voice. When I speak to him as kin, he has to obey me. It's a rare and ancient gift." Merlin paused, knowing that he had to tell Arthur everything. "There's something else that I have to tell you about Kilgharrah."

"What?"

"The night that you were injured when the Great Dragon was attacking Camelot, you asked me why I was apologizing and that I wasn't to blame. It's not true. I'm to blame for the innocent deaths. I released Kilgharrah before I knew that my father was a dragonlord. I made a deal with him; he helped me and I promised to release him. I didn't… I didn't know that he would kill so many innocent people."

"You couldn't have known," Arthur interrupted.

"I suspected, but I couldn't break my promise to him. I'm to blame for the pain that Kilgharrah caused."

"Merlin, you are a kind person and you took pity on the Great Dragon. He tricked you. It's not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's my father for chaining him up in the first place and killing all of his kind."

"If Uther found out that it was me that let the dragon free… he would have me killed. And if he found out that I was the last dragonlord… I'd be marked for death."

Arthur thought for a moment before speaking. "I am the prince and I'm allowed to keep a secret from my father. He cannot force me to tell and I will never speak to anyone about your secret. I do wish that you would tell me the other secret that you are keeping from me."

Merlin frowned and tried to word it in a way that wouldn't offend Arthur. "This secret… that I'm keeping from you, I'll tell you someday but not yet. I want you to make a promise to me that when you find out, you won't be angry with me."

Arthur laughed, nodding. "I don't think I could be completely angry with you anyway, Merlin. You're too much of a girl."

"A girl? I believe I did just save your royal backside," the warlock chuckled.

"Well, it was you that got us in trouble in the first place."

His words stung and Arthur quickly regretted saying them. Too soon to be making a joke about that. Arthur observed his servant for a moment. Merlin's eyes were barely staying open and he was slumping in the chair. The bruise on his face looked better, but he still didn't seem well. It was unfair to make him stay any longer. They couldn't solve everything in one conversation.

"You should go rest more," Arthur suggested. "You look terrible."

"At least I don't look like a dollop head."

"Really?"

Arthur wished that he had something to throw at his servant, but he didn't have anything. It probably would have hurt too much anyway.

"Go, and send Gaius back. I might need something a little stronger."

Merlin nodded somberly and Arthur threw him a smile, trying to draw him out of his slump again. Arthur watched as the younger man walked to the door as if the worries of the world were upon his shoulders. There was something different about Merlin and he still couldn't place it. Arthur stopped him before he left the room.

"Merlin, thank you. And I hope that you can someday trust me with your other secret."

"I do trust you, Arthur."

He nodded once, before turning and exiting the prince's chambers. Once in the hallway, Merlin leaned against the wall and let out a deep sigh. At least that part was over. Merlin slowly walked back to the physicians chambers, finding the older man waiting for him at the table with a mug of some liquid that he didn't want to know what it was. Gwen had gone back to her work, having promised Gaius that she would return later. Merlin drank the vile liquid, not asking any questions. He informed the physician that Arthur wanted to see him; he was in pain. Gaius tried to talk to him, but the young warlock put up his hand and went silently into his room, pulling the door closed. Merlin didn't bother to underdress, just slipped into the bed and pulled his blanket up to his shoulders, staring at the wall.

* * *

><p>Balinor was dying, gasping for breath as blood filled his lungs from the wound. His words were whispers as he spoke of his son having his gift too. Merlin begged for him not to die. Balinor's head fell back, his eyes staring up unseeing. He couldn't save him. The nightmare changed and Merlin found himself standing before Arthur with chains on his wrists. Two knights were pressing on his shoulders. He couldn't look up at the prince and ask what was going on. Before he could speak a word, Arthur pointed his finger and Merlin was dragged out of the palace and into the courtyard, where a tall and ominous pyre was waiting. He asked the prince what it was for, but received no answer. One of the knights, Merlin realized it was Sir Leon, tied him to the stake, not looking at him or explaining it. Fire was set in the kindling and the pyre began to burn. Merlin yelled for Arthur to stop and he tried to use his magic to put out the fire, but like when King Alined poisoned him, he could sense that his magic had been tainted. Smoke clouded the air, burning his lungs as he breathed it in. Merlin felt two hands on his shoulders.<p>

"Merlin!" Gaius yelled, finally getting his attention.

Merlin's eyes flew open and he jolted to a sitting position, seeing that it was Gaius's hands on his shoulders. He felt the moisture on his cheeks, not even realizing that he'd been crying in his sleep. His eyes quickly looked around the room, the smell of smoke still in his nose. Merlin took in a shaky breath and Gaius gently pushed him back down.

"Shh, it's alright. It was just a nightmare. You're okay," the older man soothed.

"Arthur –"

"He's fine. You're alright. Shh, good back to sleep. I'm right here."

Gaius dabbed a cold cloth on Merlin's forehead, wiping away the sweat and tears from his face. Merlin gasped, trying to calm down and even out his breathing but he couldn't do it. Gaius pulled up the blanket around his shoulders to keep him warm. The young warlock rolled onto his side, facing Gaius as a stray tear trickled over the bridge of his nose and dropped to the pillow. Gaius held his hand to Merlin's forehead, checking for a fever. He closed his eyes, soothed by the contact. No fever. He pulled his hand back and focused on Merlin's face, using the cloth again to wipe his face. Gaius jumped slightly when Merlin reached out his hand and grabbed his mentor's hand.

"Gaius…" he mumbled.

"I'm right here, Merlin. Would you like something to help you sleep?"

Merlin shook his head, keeping his eyes closed.

"Just don't leave me alone."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Merlin slowly fell back asleep, but the nightmares didn't leave him. This time it was the little druid girl standing before him with blood all over her pathetic dress and begging for Merlin to save her. Why couldn't he save her? Was he really that afraid? The dream switched again and Merlin was back in the cell with Arthur as the knight brought the whip down on his back. Gaius woke him again, hearing Merlin's screams.

"Let me give you something, Merlin," Gaius pleaded, wiping the tears from his face again.

The warlock shook his head, but Gaius wasn't one to give up that easy. He left the room for a moment and returned with a small cup of water. The physician helped Merlin sit up a little so he could drink it. Merlin knew that Gaius would have put the sleeping draft in his water, but he didn't care. It tasted bitter. Merlin rested his head against the pillow, not wanting to close his eyes again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gaius whispered.

"No… not yet."

"Alright, I'll be here when you're ready. It's okay to close your eyes."

Merlin tried to fight the sleeping draft, but he knew it was pointless. Gaius watched as Merlin still tried to fight, opening his eyes a little and not letting go of Gaius's hand. The young man eventually let his eyes close and the dreams come. He only hoped that Arthur wasn't having nightmares and Gaius would be there if he woke again.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! There's one more chapter and an epilogue left!<br>_

_Emma_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah, the final chapter of my story. Sadness, but I hope that you've really enjoyed my story and know that I've loved reading all of your reviews. You guys are awesome! And… I've got another story idea in mind, but you can read about that after you read the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Morning came and Merlin rolled over, still not ready to get out of bed. He was exhausted. There was a soft knock on the door and Gaius came in, holding a plate with some delicious smelling food on it. He waited until the older man helped him sit up, propping the pillow behind his back. Merlin had no idea how he'd had the strength to walk to Arthur's chambers yesterday when he could barely sit up today. Gaius handed him the warm bread smeared with jam and some fresh fruit. Merlin had only been allowed soup so far and he smiled at the meal before him, simple but tasty. He took a bit of the bread, savoring the taste.

"How are you doing this morning?" Gaius asked.

Merlin gave a non-committal shrug of his shoulders. "Better than last night."

"I'm glad. You did not seem well at all last night. Are you up to talking about it this morning?"

The warlock started to answer, but stopped at the sound of a slight knocking on the door and Gwen sticking her head in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Arthur needs you. He did not sleep well last night; I've never see him like that. Such awful nightmares that he wouldn't talk about. And now he's in pain this morning. I gave him the medicine that you left for him, but it doesn't seem to help."

"I'll be right there."

Gaius stood up. Gwen nodded and moved back into the main room. Merlin tossed back the blanket and slowly moved his bare feet over the side of his bed and put them on the cold floor.

"What are you doing, Merlin?" Gaius questioned. "You need to rest."

"No, I need to check on Arthur."

"Merlin –"

"Gaius, he would check on me if he could."

The older man nodded, going over to Merlin's cabinet and pulling out a clean shirt for him. He helped Merlin get dressed quickly and down the stairs. He almost tripped, feeling weak at the knees. Gwen was waiting with Gaius's medicine bag.

"If you could help Merlin, please Gwen," Gaius requested.

"Of course."

Merlin put his arm over her shoulder, blushing slightly at the contact. Gwen smiled at him, walking slowly with him down the hallway. Gaius walked in front of them, anxious to see how the prince was doing. He shouldn't have left him alone all night, but he had needed to remain with his ward and tend him, knowing that Merlin would suffer from nightmares. The walk was longer than normal, but the three arrived as Arthur's chambers. Gaius knocked before entering the room. Arthur lay in his bed, flat on his back and not making a sound. Beads of sweat were on his forehead and his eyes were clamped shut. Gaius didn't say a word as he pulled something of his bag that was stronger, hoping it would ease the pain.

"Sire?" the physician spoke. "You need to sit up a little to take this."

Arthur opened his eyes. They were free from fever, but clouded with fatigue and pain. Merlin got close to the bed, helping his master sit up a little bit. Gwen kept towards the door and observed them. Merlin took the cup from Gaius and pressed it to Arthur's lips, helping him drink it. The prince made a face, but his servant made him drink the whole thing. His face relaxed as the potion rapidly began to take effect and he leaned back against the pillow. Merlin assisted Gaius as he changed the bandages on Arthur's back. The wounds were clean and there was no sign of infection, but Merlin couldn't help but think that he caused those marks and Arthur would carry those scars for the rest of his life. Once they finished wrapping the clean bandages around his body, Gaius let Arthur lean back onto the soft mattress.

"Thank you, Gaius, Gwen… Merlin."

"Can you leave us alone for a little while?" Merlin asked the two behind him.

"Of course," Gwen whispered, leaving the room.

Gaius brought over another small vial, handing it to Merlin. "Only if he needs it."

Merlin nodded, watching him leave and giving him time to close the door before falling hard into the chair beside the bed and closing his eyes. He was trying to block the memories and regain his composure before he spoke to Arthur again.

"You look tired, Merlin," Arthur commented.

"I didn't sleep well, nightmares," Merlin replied, opening his eyes and glancing at his friend.

The prince frowned. "Same here." Arthur looked uncomfortable as he spoke again. "What were your nightmares about?"

Merlin had to lie; he couldn't tell Arthur that he feared the prince killing him because of his magic, but he could tell him about the rest of them.

"It was a series of nightmares, some about you getting whipped in the dungeons and others about the little druid girl that died. I at least had Gaius nearby to keep me company. What were yours about?" Merlin answered, studying the expression on Arthur's face.

"The same things, except you were the one being injured and I had to stand by and watch."

There was a sense of defeat in Arthur's eyes as he admitted what his nightmares were about. It wasn't like him to admit weakness, but it was alright for this circumstance. He would make it past all of this and regain his strength. It was nice that Arthur was being honest with him. Merlin nodded, understanding his pain. They sat in silence for long moments, neither one needing to speak to comfort the other. Sunshine poured in as the sounds of others going about their days came in through the open window and birds were singing. It was a beautiful day outside, but inside it was still full of pain from the night. Merlin had to remind himself that it was going to take time for both of them to heal.

"I know you'd never let me sleep in your bed. But if you'd like, I can put a cot in here and I can sleep in your chambers until your nightmares go away. It might help both of us sleep better."

Arthur thought about it for a moment. "I think that would be fine if Gaius says it is okay."

"What about Uther?" Merlin asked.

"If he comes in and sees you, I'll just tell him that you are tending to my wounds. He doesn't need to know anything more." Arthur seemed to think about it for a minute more. "Thank you, Merlin."

"That reminds me… what will happen to King Alined and his people?" the servant inquired.

"He'll get what he deserves and my father will show him no mercy. We gave him a chance and he broke the treaty. I'm only angry that I can't give it to him myself. Don't worry, Merlin. He will never have the chance to take you again. I promise."

Merlin smiled and relaxed into the chair. The prince dozed lightly on the bed until a small serving boy brought in a bowl of soup for the prince to eat. Merlin helped him sit up, sticking soft pillows beneath his back to help him stay comfortable. Arthur picked up the spoon for his soup and it fell from his hands, clattering to the tray. He didn't have the strength and he couldn't use his other hand. Merlin gently leaned forward and picked up the spoon.

"Here let me help you," he offered.

"No… please Merlin," Arthur mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Arthur, I've seen you without a shirt and cleaned your wounds. I've watched you throw up and I've seen you beaten. I've also seen you in a towel and that one time your pants ripped I saw… too much skin. You even removed my clothing and dressed me in dry clothing when I first fell sick. You saw me with barely anything on. I think we're reached the point where I can help you eat."

Arthur laughed, wincing at the movement and nodded.

"If you tell anyone –"

"I know," Merlin interrupted. "You'll kill me."

The two were quiet as Merlin fed the prince his soup, not bothering to be embarrassed. He was helping his friend. Arthur really would make a great king someday. Once Arthur was finished, he relaxed against the pillows and smiled at Merlin.

Merlin shifted in his chair, a little uncomfortable. "I forgot to say something to you. Thank you."

The prince locked eyes with his servant. "What for?"

"Thank you for saving my life and taking my punishment. No normal prince would risk his life for a servant and be whipped for him. You were very brave and I owe you one."

A smile formed on Arthur's face. "I knew that you would do the same for me. I haven't forgotten that you drank poison for me and tried to protect me, even if I didn't listen. You're welcome, Merlin."

The two sat in silence before Merlin broke it.

"If you would listen to me more, it would be so much easier to protect you," he stated.

Arthur frowned. "If you would stop cowering behind trees when we run into bandits, it would be easier so I didn't have to protect you."

"Well, if you weren't a prat!"

"Merlin! You just wait until I can throw something at you again."

"Didn't you hear Gaius say that a collarbone takes eight to twelve weeks to heal fully? You'll probably forget by then," Merlin taunted.

"I'm sure that I won't and once my back heals, you'll be stuck doing everything for me that I can't do with just one hand. There's a lot that I can make you do Merlin."

Merlin shook his head, a grin pulling up the corners of his mouth. Oh to be the servant to Prince Arthur… it was never dull.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, no more folks. No epilogue since I think that this ends the story quite well. We know that Arthur will heal and annoy Merlin in the process. I've got another idea for an Arthur whump story coming soon. Arthur is in an accident and is paralyzed. Not permanently, of course. But he doesn't know that. ;) <strong>

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! A special thanks to ****Loopstagirl and Steffi Hoffman! You always would leave long reviews and I loved reading them!**

**Please leave one more review!**

**Thanks again! **(And if you need more, I have a short little story about a drunken Merlin that you can read. :)**  
><strong>

**Emma**


End file.
